Datang Lagi Saja Besok
by cameo2495
Summary: Entah apa yang direncanakan Kepala Sekolah, Ino 'sih enak bisa ketemu pacarnya, Chouji juga bisa makan gratis, 'lah Sakura?/ "Uchiha Sasuke itu manusia ubur-ubur yang menolakku dulu!"/Sedang Shikamaru hanya meringis, bertemu mantan itu sulit, sungguh!/maaf ya ada perubahan di CH. 6 sama 7, semoga kalian mau baca ulang, Maaaf yaa!
1. Chapter 1

" _Ini yang kau harapkan, bukan?! Kau berharap agar aku berhenti datang kepadamu, agar aku berhenti mengganggumu?!"_

 _Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, entah karna jawabannya memang tidak dibutuhkan, atau karna ia sibuk menahan air matanya agar tidak ikut tumpah._

 _Dan sepertinya dugaan yang pertama benar, gadis itu kembali bersuara. Ia menumpahkan emosinya, serupa dengan air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir._

" _Ini semua salahku … seandainya aku mendengarkannya dan menutup mataku darimu, aku sungguh menyesal, tapi …" ia menggantung sesaat, nadanya berubah lirih, "tapi apa perlu kau lakukan ini padanya? Membiarkannya mati, begitu?"_

 _Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Ia pun terpaksa, pilihannya ada di tangannya sendiri._

" _Dengarkan ak-"_

 _Gadis itu tak akan mendengar, tidak akan lagi mau mendengar._

" _Aku tarik semua hari esok yang kuberikan padamu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kakashi berusaha berjalan lebih cepat, tapi langkah kakinya malah tetap berjalan santai ke ruang kepala sekolah, tempat di mana ia bekerja.

Ia tahu ada pertemuan yang ia janjikan pagi ini.

' _Mereka pasti akan menyemprotku, astaga'._

Pria bersurai perak itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah ketika kakinya telah sampai pada tempat tujuan, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu geser di hadapannya.

Seraya pintu yang terbuka, menoleh pula ke enam kepala di ruangan itu ke arahnya.

"Astaga, _Sensei!_ Kami seperti orang gila saja menunggumu di sini, lihat kami semua hampir berlumut!"

Yang pertama bicara adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak pemberi sumbangan dana terbesar di sekolah yang dipimpin Kakashi. Ia sudah lama ingin mengeluarkan anak hiperaktif ini jika bisa, Kakashi tetap manusia, butuh udara segar.

"Kau saja yang berlumut, Naruto! Dan kau _Sensei,_ kau bilang ada rapat penting, aku sampai tidak sarapan karna Ino langsung menjemputku, kau tahu!"

Kali ini Haruno Sakura, ayahnya pemilik rumah sakit besar di Konoha, sedang teman di sebelahnya yang barusan disebut namanya Yamanaka Ino, make up dan fashionnya nomor satu.

"Hey, aku bahkan tidak sempat memakai _lipstick_ ku dengan benar!"

Kakashi menghela napas lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya, setelah dipastikan tubuh itu telah benar-benar mendarat dengan selamat di kursi empuknya, ia mulai beralih pada ke enam murid yang memasang raut wajah kesal, tidak keenamnya, sih, dua diantaranya malah memasang wajah datar dan mengantuk.

"Aku itu kepala sekolah, tentu saja aku sibuk."

"Membaca Icha Icha Paradise, misalnya-nyumph?"

' _Telan dulu makananmu Chouji, kau bodoh atau apa.'_

Kakashi setengah berbisik dalam batinnya, murid macam apa mereka ini.

"Hampir benar, tapi tidak." Ia menjawab sekenanya. "Baiklah, aku memanggil kalian kemari bukan tanpa alasan. Sebagai anggota OSIS-astaga Neji, bangunkan ketua OSISmu itu atau aku tak akan memulai ini semua."

Kakashi meminta pertolongan kepada satu-satunya anggota OSIS yang dianggap masih memiliki kewarasan.

"Nara, rapatnya akan dimulai."

"Hn? Merepotkan."

Yang dipanggil membuka matanya malas, menguap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ikut berdiri di samping teman-temannya.

"Shikamaru, kau itu ketua OSIS, contohkan hal baik setidaknya pada rekanmu," Kakashi kembali memulai dengan ceramah yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari murid berkuncir nanas itu, "Baiklah aku akan kembali ke dalam inti masalahnya. Apa kalian sudah mengetahui tentang pesta tahunan sekolah, Festival Budaya?"

"Apa itu, _Sensei?_ " Naruto menautkan alisnya, ia bodoh pantas saja tidak mengerti.

Tapi yang lebih bodoh lagi itu Kakashi, "Tentu kalian tidak tahu, aku lupa memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian, seharusnya dari masa kepemimpinan awal aku sudah memberitahunya, hahaha … maaf."

Kakashi mendapat _Deathglare_ dari keenam muridnya, kali ini benar-benar keenamnya.

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak percaya ini, kepala sekolah macam apa kau!"

Ah, suara Haruno Sakura yang melengking bukan suara yang sehat untuk didengar, kalian tahu?

"Sakura benar, bagaimana kau bisa selupa ini?"

Tentu saja kau akan membenarkan semua kata-kata gadis itu, Naruto.

"Tenanglah dulu, dengarkan penjelasannya sampai habis."

Kakashi tersenyum sumeringah dibalik maskernya, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Shikamaru bisa terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS jika Neji Hyuuga jauh lebih bijaksana darinya, HAH.

"Terima kasih, Neji. Jadi intinya, kalian akan mengadakan Festival Budaya dalam waktu dekat, tapi banyak sekali yang harus dipersiapkan dalam Festival Budaya kali ini. Kita pun harus bekerja sama dengan beberapa Klub dan program kerja mereka serta beberapa laporan selama kegiatan mereka berlangsung. Program kerja tersebut akan disesuaikan dengan tema yang akan digarap, pun Festival ini tidak akan berlangsung tanpa adanya proker dan laporan tersebut. Jadi aku meminta kalian untuk menagih Program kerja serta laporan kegiatan mereka, apa kalian sanggup?"

Shikamaru menguap, Neji tetap setia dengan wajah datarnya, dan Chouji sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya. Sedangkan ketiga sisanya memandang tak percaya. Mereka jadi semakin kesal saja, sudah lama-lama menunggu, ternyata misi mereka hanya itu? Meminta proker dan laporan saja? Tentu saja itu mudah!

"Astaga, untuk hal seremeh ini aku harus melewatkan sarapanku? Terima kasih."

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, begitukah? Sakura memang tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan gurunya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberi kalian tugas, pertama, Naruto, pergilah ke klub sastra, di sana ada Hinata Hyuuga, sepupu Neji. Kemudian Chouji, pergilah ke klub memasak, kau pasti suka." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, Chouji tersenyum senang dan kembali memakan keripik kentangnya. Naruto mana tahu kalau Neji diam-diam menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ino pergilah ke klub melukis, ada pacarmu 'kan di sana?" Ino tersenyum lebar dan menjawab dengan penuh semangat, entah mengapa gurunya begitu pengertian.

"Lalu, Neji pergilah ke klub drama, temui gadis bercepol bernama Tenten. Kau Sakura, pergilah ke klub olah aga, dan kau ketua osis, temui ketua klub memanah, kalian paham?"

Mereka hendak mengangguk dan menjawab paham, tapi siapa sangak gadis berambut sewarna gulali dan temannya yang berambut nanas malah berteriak lantang bersamaan.

"TIDAK!"

"Apa kau sengaja, _Sensei_? Ketua klub olahraga itu Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, manusia ubur-ubur yang menolakku dulu!"

Suara Sakura semakin terdengar melengking, Kakashi harap-harap cemas, semoga keadaan telinganya baik-baik saja.

"Dan kau tahu betapa merepotkannya ketua klub memanah, Kakashi- _sensei_?"

Kakashi memasang wajah bingung, Shikamaru itu jenius, tapi biasanya ia hanya akan mengeluh 'merepotkan' kemudian kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Apa sekarang ketua OSIS ini juga hendak menolak permintaan Kakashi?

"Memang siapa ketua klub memanah?" Naruto bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Dia itu-nyumph-mantan-nyumph."

"Chouji, habiskan dulu makananmu, masa' kau tidak tahu Naruto?" Ino menaruh tangannya di samping pinggang rampingnya, berkacak pinggang berlagak paling tahu.

"Ia mantan preman?" Naruto asal tebak saja, tapi Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tepat, mantan preman."

Naruto melongo, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan Shikamaru harus berurusan dengan seorang mantan preman, bersyukurlah ia mendapat Hianata Hyuuga dari klub sastra, sudah ketebak sifatnya yang normal-normal saja.

"Wahahahahaha…."

"Dan mantan Shikamaru-nyumph."

.

.

.

"APA?!"

"Kau bohong, Chouji!" gadis berkuncir satu itu menuduh temannya, suaranya meninggi tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Shikamaru punya pacar?"

"Bukan punya pacar, Naruto, tapi pernah 'punya' pacar!"

Sakura bermaksud membenarkan, tapi malah terkesan menyindir. Kakashi hanya bisa menunduk dan mengelus pelipisnya, berusaha meringankan penat akibat suara bising di sekelilingnya.

"Sudahlah, bersikaplah professional, ini bukan perkara sulit, bukan?"

Pria bersurai putih itu lagi-lagi merasa tertolong oleh murid waras kesayangannya. Terima kasih _Kami-_ sama, sudah membawa Neji Hyuuga ke dunia ini.

"Kau dengar dia, Shikamaru, Sakura? Kalau begitu berikan laporan dan proker itu minggu depan, datang lagi saja besok jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, aku butuh istirahat sekarang."

Sakura dan Shikamaru mendengus kesal, sementara Ino dan Naruto terus memberondong Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan _kepo_ -nya. Neji 'sih santai saja, juga Chouji yang tak sabar bertemu dengan klub memasak.

Yah, mereka baru akan menyelesaikan misi mereka, kisah ini masih panjang, jadi datang lagi saja besok!

.

.

.

InysaAllah TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning : Cerita ini dipenuhi ketidakjelasan, typo, bakal lumayan panjang dan melebar ke mana-mana/?

.

.

.

Datang Lagi Saja Besok!

.

Cameo2495

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi, ia sudah hampir mati kelaparan mengingat jam makan siang sudah tiba. Tapi ia tetaplah anggota OSIS yang baik, jadi sebisa mungkin ia dahulukan urusan OSIS.

Yang jadi masalah, mengapa ketua klub sastra tidak keluar juga, padahal ia sudah meminta Matsuri memanggilaknnya, gadis itu menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dengan pandangan yang menyebalkan, menurut pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

Tapi tak ada siapapun yang keluar dari sana setelah Naruto menunggu cukup lama, mungkin lima menit.

Naruto sudah benar-benar akan mati kelaparan saat itu jika Matsuri tidak keluar dan memasang wajah juteknya.

"Hinata sibuk, datang lagi saja besok."

Singkat, jelas, dan menyebalkan. Begitu saja yang dikatakan Matsuri setelah ia rela kehilangan beberapa menit untuk makan siangnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal, gadis menyebalkan seperti itu bisa merebut hati pangeran seperti Gaara? Astaaga.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi ia langsung melangkah pergi ke kantin tercinta.

.

.

.

"Ayo, Chouji!"

"Jangan mau kalah, Karui!"

Shikamaru baru tiba di kantin, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu melihat keributan di sana.

Chouji dan ketua klub memasak malah adu cepat makan ramen, Naruto berdiri sebagai juri, ia sudah mengisi perutnya dengan ramen sebelum ini.

Orang-orang melingkar dan menyemangati mereka, ia bisa melihat Kankuro dan Kiba yang merupakan preman sekolah ikut bersorak untuk kedua orang itu.

Shikamaru menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

"Merepotkan."

"Apanya?"

Pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir ke atas itu menoleh, mendapati Ino beserta kekasihnya, Sai, mengambil tempat di sebelah meja Shikamaru, membuatnya bergeser sedikit memberi ruang.

"Kau tahu? Karui akan memberikan laporan dan proker klubnya kalau Chouji bisa mengalahkannya pada lomba ini, hahaha!"

Ino menjelaskan dan diakhiri tawa, kekasihnya hanya mesem-mesem menikmati tawa gadisnya.

"Aku kemari bersama Sai, Sakura pergi ke klub olahraga."

Tidak ada yang memintanya menjelaskan, bahkan kekasihnya sekalipun, tapi Ino tidak peduli apakah ia di dengar atau tidak.

Shikamaru menguap malas, "Hah, merepotkan. Kau sendiri, apa kau sudah memberikan laporan dan prokermu pada Ino, Sai?"

Yang ditanya Sai, tapi yang menjawab malah gadis berkuncir satu di sebelahnya, "Belum, aku selalu Bersama dengan Sai, jadi datang besok lagi juga tidak masalah."

Ino melirik kepada kekasihnya dan dibalas dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup, menurut Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mulai teriingat akan tugasnya sendiri, yang lain sudah mulai menjalankan tugas pemberian kepala sekolah itu, walau tidak terlihat tanda-tanda akan berhasil, tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Shikamaru terlalu malas, pemuda itu benci hal-hal yang merepotkan.

Ia meringis, membayangkan betapa merepotkan ketua klub memanah yang menjadi bagian dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua OSIS itu.

Seorang Sabaku, anak pengusaha yang menjadi lawan ayahnya, kakak dari pangeran tampan, Gaara dan preman sekolah, Kankuro. Seorang gadis yang ditakuti karna posisinya, baik sebagai murid maupun kakak kelas.

Padahal sudah kelas tiga, satu tahun di atas Kankuro, Gaara dan dirinya, tapi masih aktif di kegiatan klub.

Orang yang sulit didekati.

Orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya, bahkan hingga hari ini-

-Sabaku no Temari.

"Hah … merepotkan."

.

.

.

Keringat terus meluncur di pelipis gadis dengan surai sewarna gulali itu. Ia mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada, berharap detak jantungnya akan kembali stabil. Sambil melirik waswas ke sekitar, kakinya melangkah hati-hati mendekati bibir lapangan.

Matahari sudah mulai menjingga, ini sudah lewat waktu jam pulang sekolah, sebenernya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai sekretaris OSIS yang diberi mandat langsung oleh kepala sekolah ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mencoba mendatangi ruang klub olahraga pada jam istirahat, namun pintunya terkunci.

 _Ini perkara mudah, Sakura! Kau harus bersikap Porfesional!_

Gadis itu berteriak dalam benaknya, mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Neji tadi pagi, tapi sepertinya tak ada hasil, ia tetap gelisah bahkan hanya untuk berdiri di pinggir lapangan seperti ini.

Sedang di tengah lapangan sana klub olahraga sedang melaksanakan tanding basket. Aneh memang bermain basket di lapangan terbuka seperti ini, tapi beginilah cara mereka menikmati senja di akhir jam sekolah.

Sakura memandang lekat-lekat pada ketua klub olahraga yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam, ia menahan napasnya ketika pemuda itu melempar bola ke ring, memberi angka bagi timya.

Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah, menerima operan dan kembali membawa bola sampai ke daerah lawan. Peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya dan sinar senja yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat ketua klub olahraga itu semakin terlihat tampan.

 _'Sialan kau, Sasuke, sudah sore masih masih saja tebar pesona!'_

Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang berdiri di sana, selang beberapa meter darinya ada juga gadis-gadis yang ikut menonton, berteriak dengan maksud menyemangati, tapi malah terdengar seperti orang kesurupan.

"GO! GO! GO! SASUKE-KUN! WE LOVE YOU!"

Gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata itu memimpin, diikuti teriakan gila beberapa gadis di belakangnya.

Sakura meringis, ' _Astaga! Itu Fangirls manusia ubur-ubur itu, mereka sama gilanya!'_

Ia tahu betul siapa gadis berkacamata yang memimpin mereka, namanya Karin, Sasuke- _fanatic_. Sakura ingat betapa menyebalkannya gadis itu ketika mengganggu ketertiban pekan olahraga yang susah payah diatur oleh OSIS, Karin bersama fans manusia ubur-ubur berteriak dan memaki pada lawan tanding Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu cidera ringan.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang segala kemungkinan, Sakura menghela napas. Hari sudah sore dan ketua klub olahraga masih sibuk bertanding. Belum lagi ancaman dan aura membunuh yang keluar dari Karin dan kawan-kawan begitu menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Serta bayang-bayang hari di mana pemuda itu menolak cintanya.

"Hah … sudahlah, datang lagi saja besok."

Ia pun memutar tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan, meninggalkan sepasang _Onyx_ yang diam-diam mengamatinya.

.

.

.

"Aku Neji Hyu …."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menerima tamu lagi!"

Neji Hyuuga masih memasang wajah datarnya, menahan imej kerennya sebagai anggota OSIS sekaligus lima pangeran sekolah, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto. Hatinya sendiri sudah _gondok_ dengan gadis bercepol dua di hadapannya, sungguh Neji tidak habis pikir, baru mau bicara sudah disela terus.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub drama, gadis itu bertolak pinggang menahannya masuk ke dalam.

"Ini sudah jam pulang, datang lagi saja besok!"

"Dengarkan aku, aku bendahara OSIS, apa kau Tenten, ketua klub drama?"

Akhirnya Neji diberi kesempatan bicara.

Neji kembali mencoba bersabar ketika gadis bercepol itu memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu siapa aku! Lagipula mau kau anggota OSIS, atau anak presiden sekali pun, aku sudah tidak menerima tamu lagi, Tuan, ini sudah sore! Datang lagi saja besok!"

BRAK!

Pintu geser itu ditutup kasar di hadapan wajah seorang Hyuuga, menimbulkan aura membunuh yang memancar darinya.

Tapi Neji tetaplah Neji, ia sendiri yang bilang soal keprofesionalan kepada Sakura dan Shikamaru tadi pagi, pemuda itu bahkan mengatakan bahwa ini perkara mudah.

Neji menenangkan dirinya, mengatur napas dan kembali menatap pintu-sialan-itu. Dan alisnya pun terangkat sebelah begitu melihat secarik kertas yang menempel di sana.

' _Klub drama : membuka jasa curhat oleh ahli cinta, Tenten-sama!'_

"Astaga …."

.

.

.

Dari balik meja yang dipenuhi tumpukkan kertas, seorang pria bermasker menerawang ke luar jendela. Cahaya senja yang masuk menyinari rambut peraknya. Di bawah sana ia bisa melihat anggota klub olahraga sedang latih tanding. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati salah satu anggota OSIS yang memiliki helai rambut sewarna gulali itu berlari kecil meninggalkan bibir lapangan dengan wajah sayu.

Kejadian tadi siang di kantin sekolah juga membuatnya tertawa, anggota OSIS itu benar-benar bekerja dengan baik. Ia harap rencananya berjalan lancar

Pria itu beralih pada laci di mejanya, menampakkan tumpukkan buku dan alat tulis lainnya.

Ketika buku itu diangkat, tampaklah sebuah foto tiga orang anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum.

Melihatnya, ia kembali tersenyum, sebuah seyum yang sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan.

.

.

.

InsyaAllah TBC

Hay, di sini Cameo2495, iya aku tau namanya alay, yaudahlah.

Makasih ya ternayata ada yang baca ff ini hahaha, padahal kemarin di chapter 1 banyak salahnya dan terlalu terburu-buru, bahkan aku lupa ngasih disclaimer, haha.

Makasih juga buat **oneofthosegirl** -san yang udah mau review :D

Ini bakal ceritanya bakal melebar kemana-mana, semuanya punya cerita masing-masing. Jadi maaf ya kalau nantinya jelek ffnya.

See you next report! /emangrelife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Sabaku**

 **.**

" _Aku akan mengatakannya besok!"_

 _Ia melihat semuanya, bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum semangat tanpa merasa bersalah, seakan tidak melihat senyum kecut dari pemuda yang berada di sampingnya._

 _Semua akan berubah besok._

 _Ah, seandainya 'besok' tidak pernah ada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Datang Lagi Saja Besok**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : TYPO, AU, OOC

.

.

.

"Ayolah Hinata, tak ada gunanya kau datang ke tempat ini."

Matsuri menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya malas, ia berusaha bersabar menghadapi gadis Hyuuga yang pemalu nan kikuk.

"A-aku rasa k-kita tetap harus meminta pendapatnya, Matsuri …."

Sedang gadis berambut gelap yang panjang menjuntai ke punggungnya masih memasang wajah memelas, ia terlihat begitu gugup, takut-takut temannya malah balik memusuhi dirinya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub dengan papan besar bertuliskan 'Klub Drama'. Ada secarik kertas yang tertempel di daun pintunya, dan kertas itu lah yang menjadi alasan kedatangan mereka berdua ke sana.

"Tapi kau tahu, Tenten itu gil-"

Belum sempat Matsuri mengutarakan pendapatnya, sebuah suara nyaring yang berasal dari ujung lorong memotong.

"HINATA-CHAAAAAN!"

Naruto baru kembali dari kantin untuk makan siang ketika mendapati ketua klub sastra beserta wakilnya yang sangat sulit ditemui itu kini berdiri di depan pintu klub Drama. Refleks saja si Pemuda langsung berlari sambil berteriak dari ujung lorong ke arah mereka, berharap ia bisa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Sementara yang dipanggil malah terlihat panik, ia semakin gugup saja ketika pemuda yang masih meneriaki namanya itu berlari mendekat.

"A-aku akan te-tetap masuk! Matsuri, ku-kumohon tolong aku!"

Matsuri mendengus kesal ketika melihat sahabatnya membuka pintu ruang klub dan masuk ke dalam, meninggalkannya sendirian menghadapi pemuda berambut kuning yang masih mengatur napas setelah berlari sambil berteriak, seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa? Cari Hinata? Dia ada di dalam, tapi jangan ke dalam."

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Astaga, kenapa gadis ini selalu menghalangi dirinya? Matsuri bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Kau ini kenapa 'sih? Aku ada urusan dengannya, urusan penting! Kenapa kau malah menghalangi? Oh, Ya ampun, kenapa Gaara bisa memiliki hubungan dengan gadis sepertimu."

Kalau tidak ingat batasan antara pria dan wanita, Naruto pasti sudah mencekik gadis di depannya ini.

"Dengar, Naruto, jika ada urusan dengannya datangi lagi saja besok ketika aku atau kakaknya sedang tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu soal Neji, tapi aku tidak pernah berniat menghalangi kalian."

Yang dipanggil semakin mengerutkan dahinya, sudah sampai sini masih disuruh datang lagi besok. Naruto benar-benar ingin menceburkan gadis di depannya ini ke laut.

Sedang Matsuri hendak berbalik mengikuti jejak ketua klub sastra sebelum ia kembali menoleh,

" … dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang klub drama, Hinata duduk dengan gusar. Dihadapannya juga duduk seorang gadis manis bercepol yang tengah menerawang sesuatu di balik daun pintu ruangan itu, seakan-akan matanya mampu menembusnya.

Tepat ketika suara di baliknya berhenti dan bayangan yang diduga adalah seorang pemuda pergi, gadis bermabut coklat sebahu itu masuk dan ikut duduk di samping sahabatnya.

Matsuri melemparkan pandangan sinis pada gadis bercepol, si ketua klub drama, yang dibalas dengan tatapan serupa darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menemani Hinata, takut-takut ia tertular kebodohanmu."

Matsuri tidak gentar ketika jawabannya dibalas tatapan membunuh dari Tenten. Ketika keduanya sibuk beradu pandang, dalam artian buruk, Hinata mencoba menenangkan. Bagaimana pun dirinya lah yang membawa Matsuri kemari untuk menemui Tenten.

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

Sontak kedua gadis yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh itu menoleh, menghentikan kegiatan mereka sesaat.

"Astaga, Hinata-chan, kau tak perlu meminta maaf!"

Tenten lebih dulu bersuara, raut wajahnya langsung berubah begitu menatap iba pada si Gadis Hyuuga. Sedang Masturi hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, coba ceritakan detailnya padaku, Hinata-chan! Aku, Tenten si Ahli Cinta, akan membantumu!"

Hinata tersenyum senang dan Matsuri menahan keinginannya untuk muntah di tempat.

"U-um … aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, saat itu upacara penerimaan siswa baru, aku terpisah dari kakakku dan tersesat, lalu …."

"Naruto menolongmu?"

Belum selesai Hinata mejelaskan Tenten langsung menebak lanjutannya. Ia terseyum sumeringah begitu mendapati Hinata mengangguk dengan rona merah di wajah manisnya.

"Kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi kau sendiri selalu gugup begitu bertemu dengannya?"

Tenten kembali menebak, tidak sopan memang, tapi ini semua dilakukan untuk menunjukkan kemapuannya di depan rival abadinya, HUH.

"K-kau hebat, Tenten-chan, bisa menebak semuanya!"

Seakan-akan hidungnya bisa maju jika dipuji terlalu tinggi, Matsuri mendengus keras-keras, sengaja agar musuhnya tahu diri.

"Semua orang juga bisa langsung tahu."

Tenten tidak menjawab, pura-pura tidak mendengar dan kembali pada Hinata.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu saran, tapi cobalah untuk mengumpulkan keberanianmu. Naruto itu bodoh-maksudku dia orang yang baik. Kau tahu lima pangeran sekolah? Dia salah satunya. Dia tidak akan membencimu, Hinata."

Hinata terperangah, ia diam sesaat. Kata-kata Tenten menyadarkannya akan satu hal, bahwa Naruto memang orang yang baik. Ia tidak akan membenci Hinata, tapi jika Hinata terus menghindar seperti ini bisa jadi Naruto malah membencinya.

Tidak, ia tidak mau dibenci oleh pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, Tenten-chan, aku akan berusaha."

Hinata tersenyum, raut wajahnya tidak sama seperti saat pertama kali ia masuk ke ruangan, kini lebih segar dan tanpa beban. Itu lah yang diharapkan Tenten, ia tidak membutuhkan uang, dengan mengubah kegundahan seseorang sudah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kita keluar."

Matsuri yang pertama berdiri, hendak meniggalkan ruangan itu, namun suara mengejek Tenten menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak mau _curhat_ juga? Biar kutebak kisah cintamu dengan pemuda Sabaku itu."

Hinata memandang sahabatnya yang tengah memunggunginya dengan panik, ia takut Matsuri akan terpancing oleh kata-kata Tenten.

Tapi sebelum gadis Hyuuga itu mengeluarkan suara, untuk menghentikan perang dingin di antara dua kawannya itu, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka.

Tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan ikatan diujungnya.

"Neji-nii?"

Yang dipanggil mengerutkan dahi, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?"

Gadis itu berubah kikuk, pandangannya beralih menatap Tenten dan Matsuri bergantian, ia berharap salah satu dari keduanya bisa membantu mencari alasan terbaik untuk kakaknya itu.

"Neji-nii? Maksudmu orang ini kakakmu? Neji Hyuuga?"

Hinata bersyukur begitu suara Tenten mengudara, ia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis bercepol itu.

"Astaga! Aku minta maaf telah membentakmu kemarin! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau salah satu dari lima pangeran sekolah-maksudku aku tidak tahu kalau kau kakak Hinata, Neji Hyuuga!"

Tenten heboh sendiri, ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, meminta maaf atas kejadian tidak sopan tempo hari. Mana tahu dia kalau OSIS yang datang kemarin itu Neji Hyuuga, dia pikir pemuda itu salah satu dari pengunjung yang hendak _curhat_.

"Tidak mengenali salah satu pangeran sekolah, kau memang serba tahu, Tenten-sama si Ahli Cinta!"

Matsuri memekik riang dengan nada dibuat-buat dan dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh dari si gadis bercepol.

"Ba-baiklah, Tenten-chan, te-terima kasih banyak, kami permisi!"

Gadis Hyuuga memang pintar membaca situasi, lama-lama di sana bisa membuat perang dingin antar kawannya kembali berkobar, belum lagi keberadaan kakakknya, ia harus segera melarikan diri.

Dan tepat ketika dua gadis itu keluar ruangan, Tenten beralih pada pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, juga tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Tenten.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku? Maafkan aku, Hyuuga!"

Neji masih memasang wajah datar, "Aku kemari untuk meminta program kerja klub drama dan beberapa laporan kegiatan selama setahun belakangan."

Tenten mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu yang sempat ia tahan kemarin, tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya menjadi kaku. Keringat dingin turun di pelipisnya, lidahnya terasa kelu, darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir.

"Be-begini, Hyuuga, kau tahu aku sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan klub dan jasa _curhat_ ini, ja-jadi ..." Tenten menggantung kalimatnya dengan gusar, firasat Neji mulai tidak enak.

"U-um … a-aku belum pernah membuat yang seperti itu, hehe …."

Neji terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Harus marah kah? Tapi bukan gayanya. Atau harus tersenyum ceria dan berkata 'Itu tidak masalah!', tidak, tidak mungkin.

Menyadari aura membunuh yang terpancar dari pemuda Hyuuga itu, serta responnya yang tak kunjung datang, membuat alarm bahaya di kepala Tenten berbunyi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"A-aku tahu! Beri aku waktu tiga hari dan akan kuselesaikan semuanya! Tapi untuk sekarang, karna kau sudah terlanjur datang aku akan mentraktirmu makan dango di depan sekolah setelah pulang nanti!"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Makan dango? Hey, ia butuh proker dan laporan itu, bukan kue dango!

.

.

.

Di tengah lapangan tidak ada, di ruang klub juga tidak ada, di mana sebenarnya si Bungsu Uchiha itu? Apa dia masih hidup?

Sakura memang mengharapkannya mati saja atau setidaknya hilang di telan bumi. Tapi tidak sekarang, ia membutuhkannya.

Tidak, tidak, bukan membutuhkan yang seperti 'itu', tapi Sakura memang membutuhkan proker dan laporan kegiatan klub olahraga.

Ia menghela napas pasrah. Setiap jam istirahat Ino sibuk dengan Sai, katanya 'sih masalah proker dan laporan kegiatan klub, tapi jelas-jelas Sakura tahu apa alasan sebenarnya.

Sakura sadar ia tidak punya hak melarang temannya bahagia, jadi ia lebih memilih duduk makan siang di belakang gedung sekolah seperti ini, sendirian.

Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendirian, kadang-kadang Naruto datang dan membuat segalanya lebih ramai, pemuda itu memang berbakat mengubah suasana.

Semua orang tahu, bahkan orang buta juga tahu, Uzumaki Naruto itu sungguh-sungguh menyukai Haruno Sakura.

Pun semua orang tahu, bahwa cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi entah ia tahu atau tidak, entah perasaannya akan sampai atau tidak, Naruto tetap menyukainya.

Sakura terkikik sendiri, benar-benar pria payah.

Gadis itu membuka kotak bekalnya, seorang perawat di rumah sakit milik ayahnya mengajarinya cara memasak.

Dan ketika satu suapan siap mendarat di mulutnya, sebuah bola melintas di samping kepalanya. Tepat di samping kepalanya.

Darahnya berdesir, jantungnya nyaris copot, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat, mencoba menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Oke, bola itu bewarna putih-hitam, datang dari arah depan dan melintas tepat di samping kepalanya.

Sakura berdiri, mengambil bola yang kini bergeming di belakang bangku yang ia duduki.

"Siapapun kau, aku Haruno Sakura, akan membuat hidupmu menderita!"

Ia berteriak entah pada siapa, tangannya menggenggam erat bola sepak itu.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya angin yang berhembus dan memainkan dedaunan di sana.

"Siapa yang menendang bola ini?!"

Entah Sakura sadar atau tidak, emosinya telah memuncak dan berdampak pada meletusnya bola putih-hitam yang berada di genggamannya. Ia tidak peduli siapa pemilik bola itu, ia hanya berharap agar dirinya tak sampai memukuli si Pelaku, kalau ketemu.

Sakura kembali memasang kuda-kuda, bekalnya ia lupakan sesaat, ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dari balik pohon di depannya.

"Kau?"

.

.

"Datang lagi saja besok, datang lagi saja besok, begitu terus, huh! Apa mereka tidak tahu seberapa sibuknya aku? Kenapa aku harus menemuinya setiap hari!"

Naruto mendengus kesal, ia tidak peduli apakah temannya yang malah sibuk dengan keripik kentang itu mendengarkan atau tidak, juga pada temannya yang malah menguap di tengah-tengah sesi _curhat_ nya.

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir dengan si Pangeran-Sabaku-Pujaan-Semua-Kaum-Hawa mau dengan gadis menyebalkan bernama Matsuri dari kelas C itu!"

Shikamaru melirik sesaat ketika mendengar nama yang familiar disebut oleh kawannya. Jam pelajaran berikutnya sudah hampir mulai, tapi mengingat Kurenai-sensei sedang hamil besar, mungkin saja jam pelajarannya malah kosong, lumayan buat tidur.

Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Naruto berada di kelas yang sama, kelas XI.A, begitu juga dengan Neji, Sakura, dan Ino. Hanya saja Sakura sibuk mengejar ketua klub olahraga-untuk prokernya, tentu saja. Sedangkan Ino Bersama dengan Sai. Neji entah kemana.

Sai, Karui dan Tenten berada di kelas XI.B, Bersama dengan pembuat onar, Kiba dan Kankuro serta anak bersik bernama Rock Lee. Sedangkan kelas XI.C berisi beberapa orang pintar nan rajin, seperti Sasuke, Gaara dan Matsuri, juga Hinata dan satu orang yang sering membuat masalah, Karin.

"Makanya kubilang, orang-orang Sabaku itu aneh, kau juga berpikiran seperti itu 'kan, Shika?"

Merasa dipanggil Shikamaru menoleh, tapi tak buru-buru menjawab. Sebab seorang gadis berkuncir satu sepinggang itu lebih dulu mengalihkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Naruto _no_ _BAKA!_ Berani sekali kau menyebut mereka seperti itu!"

Tahu-tahu saja Ino datang, menggebrak meja mereka bertiga hingga Chouji hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"Apa 'sih kau, Ino, kita sedang berdiskusi hal penting!"

Ino memutar bola matanya malas, ia menaruh tangannya di samping pinggang rampingnya, kembali berlagak paling tahu.

"Dengar Naruto, Sabaku itu keluarga terhormat, mereka itu keturunan darah biru, semua orang menghormati mereka!"

Naruto tidak mau kalah, biar saja Chouji memakan keripik kentangnya dan Shikamaru yang terus bergumam 'merepotkan' sejak nama Sabaku disebut-sebut.

"Apa Kankuro si Pembuat Onar itu juga termasuk? Aku tahu semua orang begitu menghormati keluarga Sabaku, ayahku saja menyebut mereka sebagai keluarga 'Ningrat'. Temari-senpai dan Gaara memang mempunyai kharisma tersendiri, tapi Kankuro?"

Ino menggebrak meja, mana mau ia kalah dari pemuda berambut kuning ini.

"Sudah kubilang, Naruto, panggil Nona Temari dengan sebutan Nona! Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi seleranya pada fashion sangat menakjubkan, ia selalu menjadi peringkat pertama di angkatannya, ia pandai bermain musik, semua jenis olahraga dan bela diri juga ia bisa! Makanya aku benar-benar tidak percaya begitu tahu bahwa Nona Temari adalah ketua klub memanah, belum lagi kenyataan Shikamaru adalah mantannya, bagaimana bisa?"

Baik gadis pirang itu maupun pemuda yang menjadi lawan adu argumennya menoleh pada pemuda berambut seperti nanas, tapi Chouji tetap setia pada keripik kentang.

Mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari kedua manik temannya, ia mendengus. Sesaat ia bersyukur kelasnya cukup berisik hingga tak ada satupun yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua temannya ini.

"Diamlah, kalian merepotkan."

Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya, hendak berjalan keluar kelas, mengabaikan pandangan kesal teman-temannya yang ditinggal kabur begitu saja tanpa jawaban yang jelas.

.

.

.

A/N

Hay, hay, maaf ya Updatenya telat, aku sibuk ngajar hahaha (Kamu cagur tapi bikin ff tidak senonoh begini).

Nah, di sini itu tokoh utamanya Kakashi-myhusbando-tapi ceritanya bakal muter di Shikatema sama Sasusakunaru. Temarinya belum nongol karna ceritanya bakal panjang banget hahahahahahaha~

Maaf ya kalo chapter ini kepanjangan :"

Daaaann makasih banyak buat SabakuDRei, Ney, AiTema, Mei dan para reader yang mau baca ampas satu ini hahahahaha.

See you next report!


	4. Chapter 4 : Takane no Hana

**Datang Lagi Saja Besok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : TYPO. TYPO. TYPO. OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini semua salahnya. Padahal dirinya dikenal jenius, tapi kenapa ia membuat semuanya menjadi rumit? Kalau saja ia membiarkan OSIS bergerak sendiri, untuk meminta proker-sialan-itu, atau bahkan sekedar membiarkan mereka memilih klub yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka, maka pekerjaan ini pasti sudah selesai dari kemarin!

'Dasar Jomblo kurang kerjaan!'

Oh, juga salah teman gendutnya yang tahu-tahu saja membawa-bawa masalah masa lalu, yang mati-matian ia lupakan.

Pemuda itu meringis, memijat pelipisnya sebelum kembali mendesah pasrah.

"Hah … merepotkan."

Tapi memang dirinya sedang sial, atau memang kehendak hatinya sendiri. Niatnya hanya mencari udara segar, sekaligus menghindar dari pertanyaan teman-temannya yang makin lama makin merepotkan. Sepanjang jalan sibuk merutuki nasib dan mengomel entah pada siapa, ia sampai tidak sadar ke mana dirinya melangkah.

Shikamaru bingung sendiri, kenapa ia bisa sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang mirip pendopo khas tradisional Jepang. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi terawat dengan baik, bisa dilihat dari lantai kayunya yang masih mengkilap. Di bagian belakang bangunan langsung terhubung dengan halaman yang luas.

Ia menengadah, menatap sebuah papan kayu yang terpampang di depannya.

' _ **Kyudo'**_

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu meringis. Bagaimana bisa kakinya berkhianat dan membawanya pada akar masalah? Padahal letak bangunan ini ada di bagian Utara sekolah, cukup jauh dari kelasnya berada.

Tapi ya,sudahlah. Toh, dia sudah sampai.

Jadi sebagai ketua OSIS yang baik dan benar, yang mematuhi keinginan Kepala Sekolah, maka ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, bahkan jika itu artinya ia harus masuk ke kandang singa.

Dan optimismenya luruh, runtuh begitu saja ketika sebuah suara menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nara?"

Darahnya berdesir, ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Tapi tidak lama, Shikamaru dengan cepat mengambil kesadarannya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dalam satu hembusan panjang.

Hingga akhirnya ia menoleh, mati-matian memasang wajah malasnya yang biasa. Agar tak berubah menjadi terlalu senang, atau juga terlalu kecewa.

"Yo."

Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Sedang gadis di hadapannya hanya mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia memakai _**Kyudo-gi**_ **,** sebuah baju yang mirip kimono polos berwarna putih, dengan bawahan _**Hakama**_ berwarna hitam. Ada pelindung dada khusus yang ia kenakan.

Gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, angkuh.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu hingga tersasar ke tempat ini? Apa kau mau ku antar pulang ke habitatmu atau bagaimana?"

Shikamaru mendengus malas sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah, sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha menyebunyikan tawanya dan senyumnya yang tahu-tahu merekah.

"Aku kemari ada perlu denganmu, Tema-Nona Temari."

Gadis berkuncir empat itu tertawa dengan satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, tidak nyaman dengan panggilan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Sebegitu pentingnya 'kah sampai kau memilih langsung menemuiku? Biasanya pelayanan atau orang suruhanmu yang akan datang," Temari mengangkat dagunya, tersenyum mengejek pada wajah malas Shikamaru, "kita bicara di dalam saja, kalau kau tidak keberatan membolos jam pelajaran, Nara."

Gadis itu melewati Shikamaru, memimpin langkah mereka memasuki bangunan milik klub memanah.

Shikamaru bergumam 'Merepotkan', sebelum akhirnya ikut mengekori.

Lantai kayu yang berdenyit ketika diinjak, suara gemerisik daun yang ditabrak angin, hal itu tidak membuyarkan tatapan Shikamaru pada punggung gadis di depannya.

Untung saja dia jenius, buru-buru ia betulkan ekspresi wajah kalutnya yang lepas begitu saja.

"Kau boleh duduk di sini."

Shikamaru mengedip sekali, memfokuskan kembali dirinya.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang, berjarak beberapa meter di sana terdapat beberapa papan bergambar lingkaran besar hingga mengecil yang biasa dijadikan target memanah.

Bangunan ini hanya terdiri dari tiga ruangan, yaitu aula yang terhubung langsung dengan halaman belakang, toilet dan Gudang. Didirikan memang untuk Temari, khusus untuk keluarga Sabaku.

Jadi jangan heran, kalau klub ini tidak memiliki anggota. Temari adalah satu-satunya anggota sekaligus ketua _**Kyudo**_ **,** klub memanah khas Jepang.

Harusnya kedua adikknya lah yang menjadi anggota, tapi mereka berdua tidak tertarik.

Sementara Shikamaru duduk dengan manis, Temari kembali mengambil busur dan anak panahnya. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat pemuda itu berada. Kakak tertua Sabaku mengangkat bususrnya, kembali mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Shikamaru yang pertama membuka suara, memecah keheningan yang sama sekali tidak terasa menganggu, ia menatap gadis di depannya lekat-lekat.

"Kau ini ketua OSIS, kau terlibat di semua kegiatan sekolah, mana mungkin aku tidak bertemu denganmu, bodoh."

Temari masih fokus, mencari posisi yang pas agar anak panahnya tepat menembus sasaran.

Shikamaru megehela napas. Bertemu? Tentu saja. Pemuda itu selalu berusaha bertemu dengan kakak tertua Sabaku, seperti diam-diam menoleh ke kumpulan senior kelas tiga tempatnya biasa berada, atau ke kantin di barisan menu kesukaannya, atau ke sudut sekolah, walau ia tahu itu percuma. Toh, gadis itu selalu menghindar.

Tapi bertemu saja tidak pernah ada artinya.

"Maksudku, kita tidak pernah benar-benar bicara satu sama lain semenjak-"

 **Tak!**

Satu anak panah berhasil melesat, tapi sayang tidak tepat pada lingkaran di tengah yang menjadi pusat sasaran, tidak sampai masuk pada lingkaran kedua dari luar.

Temari mengambil satu lagi anak panahnya, mengangkat busurnya dan kembali membidik. Ia tak menoleh sekali pun pada pemuda berambut nanas yang menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Lupakan saja, Nara. Itu sudah sangat lama. Usiamu 12 tahun dan usiaku 14 tahun ketika ayahku dan ayahmu sepakat menjodohkan kita berdua, lagipula kau yang paling senang 'kan ketika sepuluh bulan kemudian ayahku membatalkannya secara sepihak?"

"Aku pikir juga aku bisa melupakannya, tapi-"

 **Tak!**

Anak panah kembali melesat, kali ini menancap mendekati lingkaran pusat, walau masih bersisa beberapa jarak.

Temari masih tidak menoleh.

"Pura-pura lupa juga tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak pandai berpura-pura sepertimu."

Mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, gerakan gadis berambut pirang itu tercekat sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengambil anak panah ketiga, kali ini harus tepat.

Tapi sebelum ia melepaskan anak panahnya, gadis itu terdiam. Pandangannya tertuju pada sasaran, tapi pikirannya entah bercabang ke mana.

"Menyerahlah, Shika."

Pemuda itu kembali membeku, panggilan itu sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar. Shikamaru tersenyum, kecut.

"Ya, aku menyerah padamu."

 **Tak!**

Selepas anak panah ketiga melesat, selepas itu juga rasa sakit di dadanya timbul.

Hasilnya cukup baik, ia hampir mengenai sasaran.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Paman Rasa?"

Temari mendengus setengah mengejek, "Jangan sok akrab," gadis itu memutar maniknya malas, "ia tidak berubah dari terakhir kali kau melihatnya."

Sedang Shikamaru tertawa hambar, ia paham betul maskud jawabannya.

Gadis itu hendak mengambil anak panah keempat, hingga ia sadar bahwa ujung anak panahnya kotor. Tangannya terjulur mangambil tisu yang terletak di samping kursi lawan bicaranya.

Ia berbalik, tapi tidak menatap manik kelam si Pemuda.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara dan Kankuro?"

Temari meletakkan busurnya sesaat, tangan halusnya mengelap ujung anak panah dengan tisu.

"Kau 'kan satu angkatan dengannya, harusnya kau yang paling tahu."

Sesaat ia pastikan noda di anak panahnya hilang dan kembali meraih busurnya. Mengangkatnya sejajar dengan bahu, ia bidik lagi sasaran di ujung sana.

Tarik napas, buang. Oke, fokus.

"Lalu …." Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, mendekat pada gadis yang sayangnya tidak menyadari hal itu, masih fokus pada target.

"… bagaimana kabar tunangan barumu itu, Temari?"

Gadis bermabut pirang itu melirik tajam, tangan Shikamaru menahan gerakkannya. Satu tangannya menahan busur, sedang tangan satunya menahan anak panah yang siap meluncur di genggaman Temari.

Tapi Shikamaru tak merubah wajahnya, ia masih memandangi manik gadis itu dalam-dalam dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Apa urusanmu kemari?"

Suaranya menajam, selaras dengan matanya yang memandang balik Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu mendengus, "Merepotkan." Kemudian melepas genggamannya pada kakak tertua Sabaku. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu, mengabaikan pandangan penuh tanya dari cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama? Huh.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok, tidak peduli kau mengizinkannya atau tidak."

Temari mengerutkan alisnya, ia baru saja akan membalas kata-kata penuh keegoisan Shikmaru sebelum pemuda itu kembali menoleh hanya untuk memamerkan senyum mengejeknya, lalu berbalik begitu saja.

Meninggalkan dirinya yang memandang sendu pada punggung yang lama-lama tertelan jarak.

.

.

.

"Kau?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan orang di hadapannya, tapi entah di mana.

"Maaf, aku menendangnya terlalu keras."

Seorang pria dari balik pohon muncul, ia tersenyum penuh kharisma, membuat Sakura sedikit bersemu merah.

Yah, untung saja ganteng.

"Lain kali hati-hati, kau hampir membunuhku."

Pemuda yang tidak terlihat seperti warga sekolah itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali meminta maaf. Manik hitam dan rambut kelamnya yang dikuncir di ujung itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar dengan bola yang kini telah kempes dalam genggamannya.

'Astaga, aku benar-benar bodoh!'

Melihat gadis di depannya meringis karna menyadari kebodohannya sendiri membuat pemuda itu tertawa, "Lupakan saja bolanya, lagipula aku yang salah."

Sakura hanya mengangguk menahan malu, ia meraih kotak makan siangnya dan beranjak dari sana. Untung saja sepertinya pemuda itu bukan murid atau guru di sini, jadi kemungkinan Sakura bertemu lagi dengannya kecil, membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega.

Tepat ketika gadis itu benar-benar telah pergi, seorang pemuda ikut keluar dari balik pohon, seperti Jin saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyapanya langsung, Sasuke?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus kesal, ia menatap bola yang kempes itu sesaat, "Percuma, ia tidak mengenalku. Lagi pula ini memang salahmu yang menendangnya terlalu keras."

Itachi hanya tertawa sebagai balasan, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat adiknya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, Itachi-nii."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan adiknya. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti menyusuri lorong sekolah. Sebagai lulusan Konoha High, ia sudah hapal betul seluk beluk sekolah ini.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada tujuannya, ruang kepala sekolah.

Tangannya mengetuk beberapa kali, sampai suara di balik sana mengizinkannya masuk.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dari laporan yang menumpuk, senyumnya merekah ketika mendapati siapa tamunya kali ini.

"Itachi? Wah, aku senang kau mau mampir ke mari, ada perlu apa?"

Kakashi mempersilahkan tamunya duduk, Itachi tersenyum ramah dan berterima kasih pada seniornya di universitas dulu.

"Aku masih tidak paham, kenapa kau menjadi kepala sekolah padahal otakmu itu jenius. Kita itu ada di jurusan yang sama, Teknik Jembatan dan Jalan Layang, kalau kau masih ingat."

Kakashi tertawa renyah dari balik maskernya.

"Aku masih mengharapkanmu bergabung di Uchiha Corp, kalau kau berubah pikiran."

Kakashi tertawa lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, "Hahaha … tapi maaf saja, walau aku tahu perusahaanmu akan membesar setelah kau menikah dengan putri keluarga Sabaku, aku tetap tidak bisa, Itachi."

Itachi memutar matanya malas, ia menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Matanya menerawang langit-langit ruangan.

"Kau pun melakukan ini semua untuk Obito, kenapa semua orang begitu mencintai dirinya, padahal ia hanya anak angkat kakek Madara. Ia bukan Uchiha."

Kepala Sekolah muda itu ingin kembali mengeluarkan tawanya, tapi ia memang tidak pandai berbohong, ia hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Kau juga sebaiknya mencari pasangan, _Senpai._ Dulu ada gadis yang mengejar-ngejarmu, bukan? Yang selalu Bersama dengan Obito itu."

Itachi bergumam, matanya masih menatap langit-langit ruangan tanpa menoleh pada pria yang lebih tua darinya. Kakashi meraih pulpen terdekat, melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala si Uchiha. Pemuda itu mengaduh dan menatap kesal ke arah seniornya.

"Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, pulang sana."

"Kau mengusirku? Awas saja kalau nanti rindu, _Senpai_."

Itachi hanya tertawa melihat Kakashi memasang wajah seakan ingin muntah. Ia melangkah keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian.

Sendirian dengan perasaan sesak di dada yang datang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Nah, jadi seperti itu ceritanya!"

Tenten terlihat bersemangat dan berbinar-binar ketika menceritakan betapa hebat dirinya dalam menyelesaikan kasus percintaan orang-orang.

Neji tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis di depannya itu malah menceritakan kasus-kasus cinta yang berhasil ia selesaikan. Gadis itu tidak menyebut siapa orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya, privasi ia bilang, tapi Neji tetap tidak habis pikir. Apa perlu ia menceritakan hal ini padanya?

"Tapi ada satu lagi kasus yang menarik."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu bisa melihat binar di mata Tenten ketika menceritakan kasus cinta yang sebelumnya, tapi kali ini sorot matanya meredup, entah kenapa raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Satu yang tidak bisa kuselesaikan. Orang itu tidak memintaku membantunya, tapi aku tahu ia butuh bantuan, karna ia orang paling bodoh sedunia, hahaha." Neji yang awalnya mengabaikan ocehan gadis bercepol itu, kini mulai berbalik mengabaikan dangonya, ia menatap lekat-lekat pada gadis yang asyik memandang ke luar jendela.

Sinar matahari sore menyinari wajahnya, tapi tak sampai menghidupkan lagi binar yang tadi ia keluarkan.

Padahal, Neji benar-benar lupa dengan janji makan dango sepulang sekolah yang dibuat gadis itu, ia hendak menunggu Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan klub. Sampai Tenten benar-benar datang menemuinya di gerbang sekolah dan menyeret pemuda itu sampai ke sini.

Tapi sepertinya Neji tidak menyesal. Siapa yang tahu?

"Ia menyukai seseorang, yang ternyata cintanya pun terbalas. Tapi cinta mereka harus kandas karna aturan yang melarang mereka jatuh cinta. Karna memang orang ini dan pemuda yang ia suka sama bodohnya, sama-sama patuh dan tunduk pada aturan, membuat mereka menerima takdir begitu saja. Mereka tak melawan sedikit pun."

Neji tak berkedip ketika wajah Tenten berubah semakin sendu, meredup dibawah siraman cahaya matahari sore.

"Aku ingin membantunya, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, Neji?"

Pemuda itu terperangah, waktu seakan berhenti ketika pandangan mereka bertabrakan. Neji dengan perasaan aneh di dadanya melawan kalut yang dipancarkan mata gadis itu.

Tak ada yang berkedip atau memecah keheningan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

Sebab sebuah suara membuyarkan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan, membuat keduanya mengalihkan wajah bersamaan dengan rona merah tak kasat mata.

"Neji-nii!"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya dari balik jendela, ia berdiri di sebrang jalan bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu. Mobil keluarga mereka sudah siap membawa kakak beradik itu kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Neji meraih tasnya dan bergegas untuk pergi, sesaat ia tolehkan kepalanya pada gadis yang menjadi teman bincang sorenya ini, "Terima kasih untuk waktunya, Ketua Klub Drama. Aku akan datang lagi besok ke ruang klubmu."

Tenten mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa? Kan sudah kubilang, aku butuh waktu tiga hari, datang saja tiga hari lagi."

"Ada hal yang ingin aku amati di klubmu, ini juga bagian dari tugasku. Sampai nanti."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tenten mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum, walau sangat-sangat tipis. Tapi cukup untuk membuat gadis bercepol itu terperangah dan kembali merona.

Ia menatap ke luar jendela, memerhatikan Bendahara OSIS itu masuk ke dalam mobil bersama adiknya, meninggalkan gadis berambut coklat berdiri sendirian sambil melambaikan setengah tangannya.

Tenten menghela napas pasrah, ia tidak berniat memanggil Matsuri. Toh, gadis itu juga sudah beranjak pergi dari tempatnya beridiri.

Begitu pun dirinya, Tenten bersiap untuk pulang sebelum suara cempreng Ino membuyarkan keinginannya.

"Tenten!"

Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu itu tersenyum senang, ia berjalan menghampiri meja Tenten bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Ino, Sakura, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Ino duduk di bangku yang tadi di tempati Neji, sedang Sakura memilih bangku di sebelah gadis itu.

"Kami mau makan dango, kebetulan saja bertemu denganmu." Sakura menjawab lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul begini, padahal dulu di SMP kita sering main bersama, hahaha."

Mereka saling melempar tawa satu sama lain mendengar ucapan Ino yang tiba-tiba. Yah, mereka memang sering main bersama dulu, tapi semenjak masuk ke Konoha High, dan berada di kelas berbeda, membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

Ino mengangkat tangannya, memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

Dan siapa sangka, pelayan yang datang begitu cantik. Ia berambut biru dengan goresan _make up_ tipis yang membuatnya semakin manis, ada semacam bunga berwarna putih yang tersemat di kepalanya. Ino heboh sendiri ketika melihat wanita itu, senggolan tangan Sakura mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti membuat malu.

Setelah pesanan mereka selesai dicatat, pelayan itu undur diri, meminta mereka menunggu beberapa saat hingga pesanan diantar.

Dan tepat ketika pelayan itu pergi, tahu-tahu saja dua orang laki-laki menarik bangku ke dalam meja mereka. Sontak ketiga gadis itu memandang kesal ke arah tamu tak diundang.

"Mau apa kalian? Pergi sana."

Sakura yang paling awal memulai, ia hendak mengusir mereka.

"Kau jahat, Sakura-chan! Aku kan hanya ingin di sampingmu."

Gadis berambut pink itu memutar matanya malas ketika mendengar jawaban si Pemuda bermabut kuning, sedang Tenten hanya tertawa seolah mengerti sesuatu di antara dua orang yang tengah beradu argumen itu.

"Kau juga, Shikamaru, kenapa kau ikut kemari? Biasanya kau langsung pulang ketika jam sekolah selesai."

Shikamaru mendengus malas mendengar ocehan Sakura yang tiada akhirnya.

"Shikamaru habis bertemu Temari-senpai!"

"Nona Temari, Naruto!"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu yang ditanya tapi Naruto yang menjawab, lengkap dengan suara nyaringnya yang memekakan telinga. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya melihat Ino kembali mencak-mencak, membuat meja mereka semakin ramai.

"Yang benar?! Ceritakan pada kami!"

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi pertama-tama ceritakan dulu pada kami, Shika!"

Sakura mengambil botol saus dan pura-pura hendak mendaratkannya pada kepala kuning Naruto, "Itu artinya kau juga belum tahu ceritanya, bodoh!"

"Merepotkan. Berhentilah mengusikku dengan Temari-Temari-Temari. Huh."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di sana, menjadikannya bantal sementara.

Lagi-lagi Tenten seolah mengerti akan sesuatu, ia tersenyum dengan penuh makna kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang masih beradu argumen, juga pada Shikamaru yang tengah memejamkan mata. Bagaimana pun juga jangan remehkan Tenten si Ahli CInta, ia memang pengamat yang luar biasa.

"Nah, Shikamaru. Seharusnya kau mengenalku dan Matsuri, bukan?"

Ino, Sakura, dan Naruto yang masih beradu tidak jelas kini terdiam. Mereka memandang Tenten dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Yah, seperti itu lah." Shikamaru menjawab tanpa membuka matanya, ia mencium gelagat mencurigakan dari gadis di depannya.

"Lalu apa kematian Karura-san juga menjadi alasanmu berhenti datang ke kediaman Sabaku?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Gaara dan sahabatmu itu, hubungan kami resmi sebagai tunangan."

Ino, Sakura dan Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan mereka ketika mendengar kata 'tunangan' dari mulut Shikamaru, tapi mereka serempak memilih untuk diam. Mereka mencoba mencerna pembicaraan yang dilontarkan dua orang temannya itu, walau tak mengerti maksudnya apa.

"Sabaku Rasa berubah setelah kematian Karura-san, bukan?"

Kali ini Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya, menatap manik Tenten lekat-lekat, ada raut kekesalan yang tertahan di sana hingga membuat gadis itu tercekat kaget.

"Hey, bisa tidak kalian mengehentikan pembicaraan merepotkan ini?"

Ino dan Sakura saling lirik mendapati teman mereka mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Naruto hanya menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencairkan suasana ini.

Hingga Ino mengambil suara, mencoba menyelamatkan mereka dari kecanggungan.

"Bicara soal Matsuri, bukankah kalian berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama?"

Tapi pertanyaan Ino sepertinya malah membuat semuanya semakin rumit, Tenten tertawa hambar.

"Ya, kami satu panti asuhan. Hanya saja nasib Matsuri lebih bagus. Karura-san menyukainya, ia diangkat oleh keluarga Sabaku untuk tinggal di kediaman utama, agar kelak ketika sudah dewasa nanti Matsuri bisa mengabdi pada keluarga Sabaku dan menjadi pelayan yang baik."

Tenten mendengus setengah mengejek, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi semuanya berubah, semenjak Karura-san meninggal dunia."

Entah karna cerita Tenten memang sudah selesai atau masih menggantung, karna pelayanan cantik tadi sudah kembali membawa dango pesanan mereka, membuat kelima kepala itu beralih pada kudapan manis itu.

"Kalau begitu, Tenten-sama, si Ahli Cinta, tolong berikan aku saran agar hubunganku dengan Sai semakin lengket!"

"Mau lengket semana lagi, Ino? Kasih lem saja kalau belum puas!"

Tenten tertawa mendengar Ino dan Sakura yang berhasil mencairkan suasana. Shikamaru kembali menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja dan berusaha untuk tidur. Sedang Naruto sibuk dengan Dango yang menjadi pesanannya, sesekali ia ikut menimpali argumen yang dikeluarkan gadis berambut pink itu, membuat Tenten semakin tertawa.

Yah, entah bagaimana besok. Setidaknya biarlah hari ini mereka bersantai sejenak, menghilangkan permasalahan yang mendera di antara mereka semua.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Makasih buat **AiTema** **,** **zevivira** **,** **Butiran Berlian,** **Amethys** yang udah review haha. Aku gatau yang kepanjangan itu semana, tapi semoga kali ini ga kepanjangan atau kependekkan.


	5. Chapter 5 : Hantu lantai tiga

Datang Lagi Saja Besok

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : TYPO. TYPO. TYPO

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghela napas, mendengar suara Naruto beserta dua rekan perempuannya memang selalu tidak menyenangkan, belum lagi Tenten yang ikut-ikutan menimpali. Untung saja tidak ada Chouji, atau semuanya akan semakin riuh.

Ia meletakkan tusuk dango terakhir dan hendak kembali menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, menutup mata dan tertidur. Tapi belum sampai ia menelan dango di mulutnya, manik kelamnya bertubrukan dengan manik hijau milik seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu kedai. Raut wajahnya mengeras mendapati sesosok pria berambut hitam ikut berdiri dan tersenyum di sampingnya.

Hanya beberapa detik mata mereka beradu, sebelum pemilik iris hijau lebih dulu berbalik meninggalkan kedai tanpa memperdulikan raut bingung dari pasangannya.

.

.

.

Ino kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, memastikan objek yang mereka bicarakan tidak muncul tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau yakin, Chouji?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku, Ino. Mereka berdiri sangat dekat. Aku melewati ruang klub memanah kemarin bersama Karui dan melihat mereka berdua ada di sana."

Yang dipanggil menjawab dengan wajah serius, walau mulutnya masih dipenuhi keripik kentang kesukaannya.

Sedang gadis berkuncir kuda yang jadi teman diskusinya itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Fakta yang terkumpul seakan membenarkan bukti yang beredar, tapi di sisi lain ia tetap tidak bisa mempercayai gossip yang beredar.

"Bagaimana kalau keluarga Sabaku tahu?"

Chouji menelan keripik kentangnya sebelum menjawab, "Shikamaru pasti mati. Belum lagi si Bungsu Sabaku yang menyeramkan itu."

"Kau benar, walau Kankuro senang merusuh, setidaknya ia tidak seburuk adiknya. Aku sangat tidak menyukai Gaara."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kehadiran Tenten yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat kedua orang yang sedang bergosip itu terlonjak, Chouji nyari tersedak keripiknya sendiri.

"Astaga, Tenten! Jangan datang tiba-tiba!" Ino mengatur napasnya sembari mencak-mencak pada gadis bercepol itu, Tenten hanya tertawa sebagai balasan.

"Habisnya kalian asik sekali 'sih ngomongin orangnya, hahaha."

Ino memutar mata seraya menaruh tangannya di samping pinggangnya, sementara Chouji memilih kembali menikmati keripik kentangnya.

"kalau kau punya waktu untuk berkunjung ke kelas kami sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk membuat laporan kegiatan klubmu dan program kerjanya!"

Gadis bercepol itu meringis mendengar omelan Ino, "Maka dari itu aku kemari, aku mencari Neji. Habisnya dia bilang kalau ada beberapa hal yang harus ia Observasi di klubku. Aku masih menunggunya hari ini."

Sesaat setelah mendengar alasan dari Tenten, Ino dan Chouji saling melempar pandangan. Observasi apa? Kenapa pula Tenten harus menunggu Neji?

"Tunggu, tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan observasi?"

"Katanya itu bagian dari tugasnya. Jadi sekarang Neji sering ke klubku, mengamati latihan kami, menungguku hingga kegiatan selesai dan ia akan menemaniku makan dango sebelum akhirnya kami pulang bersama. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mau membiarkan jemputan keluarga Hyuuga begitu saja dan memilih pulang bersamaku, oh, dia bilang itu bagian dari tugas juga."

Tenten santai saja menjawab dan menjelaskan alasannya, ia tidak tahu kenapa Ino sampai menganaga dan Chouji yang hampir tersedak keripiknya sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, Tuhan, Tenten! Aku kira kau Ahli Cinta, ternyata kau tidak lebih bodoh dari Naruto!" Ino nyaris memekik dengan suara melengking saking kesalnya. Ia sedikit merasa dikhinati. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu mengikuti semua saran ketua klub drama di depannya dan semuanya berdampak baik. Tapi anak itu bahkan tidak memiliki radar kepekaan pada sikap Neji, astaga.

"Apa maksudmu? Kemarin kau bilang semua saranku berdampak baik." Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia ikut kesal jika disamaratakan dengan orang paling bodoh seangkatan.

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau nasib Neji akan seperti ini."

Tenten menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Memangnya Neji kenapa?"

Melihat raut polos Tenten yang tidak dibuat-buat membuat gadis berkuncir satu itu semakin kesal saja, ia hendak menjitak kepala cepol duanya sebelum Neji muncul di ambang pintu kelas.

"Ah, itu Neji! Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Ino, Chouji!"

Tenten sampai berlari kecil saking semangatnya menghampiri Neji. Sedang Ino semakin meringis melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Astaga, Chouji, aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Ahli Cinta tidak memiliki pengalaman soal cinta di dalam kehidupannya sendiri. Huh, kenapa kita dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bodoh?"

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, hampir berteriak frustasi. Sementara Chouji hanya bisa menyemangati teman masa kecilnya bersama Shikamaru itu.

.

.

.

Temari sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan gossip orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bentuknya macam-macam, ada yang positif tapi tidak jarang juga yang negatif.

Misalnya saja, tiga bulan kemarin ia mendapati dirinya menjadi cover majalah sekolah, di depannya terpampang judul 'Nona Tanpa Celah' yang ditulis besar-besar, tanpa meminta izin sebelumnya pada si pemilik nama.

Toh, ini sudah biasa. Di sekolah dasar dan menengah juga sama. Ia ingat ketika pekan olahraga sekolah di Konoha High, dirinya menjadi wakil kelas dalam tiga cabang olahraga sekaligus ; memanah, lari, dan futsal perempuan. Gadis itu tertawa sendiri ketika tim futsal laki-laki di kelasnya ribut di lapangan saat melawan tim dari kelas si Bungsu Uchiha. Untung saja piala futsal perempuan bisa diraih lewat tim Temari dan kawan-kawan. Pada cabang memanah pun sudah pasti ia menangkan, sedangkan pada cabang lomba lari, ia mengalami sedikit masalah, kakinya terkilir. Temari meminta seseorang untuk menggantikannya, ia tidak memungkinkan memenangkan perlombaan itu.

Tapi jawaban dari teman sekelasnya membuatnya tersenyum.

" _Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Temari! Walaupun kakimu berdarah atau pun kepalamu terbentur, aku yakin kau akan tetap menjadi juara, kau 'kan anak pertama keluarga Sabaku!"_

Mereka mengatakannya dengan senyum cerah yang tidak dibuat-buat, seakan-akan kalimat itu memang keluar dari hatinya.

Temari sendiri tidak tahu, apakah ia harus marah atau senang. Lagipula mereka benar, Temari tetap menjadi juara. Tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin menolong gadis itu. Untuk apa? Ia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian, bukan?

Tapi sepertinya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Selama perjalanannya ke perpustakaan sekolah, orang-orang menatapnya seolah ia mahluk dari luar Bumi. Mereka juga saling berbisik, membuat gadis itu ingin menancapkan anak panah ke mulut mereka.

Gadis itu bernapas lega ketika mendapati suasanan perpustkaan yang sepi. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membaca buku di ruang klubnya, hanya saja ia harus memutar lewat lorong kelas dua.

Itu mengingatkannya pada pemuda bermarga Nara yang datang tempo hari, makanya ia berpikir dua kali.

Temari menarik bangku dan mulai membaca dengan tenang. Ia melirik ke luar jendela perpustakaan yang terlihat tampak berawan, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Sebelum sebuah suara membuat jantungnya nyaris copot.

"Kau tahu, katanya pernah terjadi musibah kebakaran di sekolah ini, loh."

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, menormalkan kembali aliran darahnya yang beku sesaat.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku, Nara!"

Tanpa meperdulikan bentakkan dengan suara rendah darinya, Shikamaru ikut duduk dan melanjutkan, "Sayangnya, entah bagaimana ada seorang murid yang terjebak dan tak bisa diselamatkan."

"Kau pikir aku akan takut?" gadis itu tersenyum remeh, sedang pemuda yang duduk di depannya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin saja, kau 'kan manusia, bukan Dewa."

Temari terperangah sesaat. Tentu saja ia manusia, bodoh sekali. Tapi mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu membuat hatinya berdesir. Selama ini ia didewakan oleh orang-orang hingga tak ada yang benar-benar peduli dengan rasa sakitnya, semua orang berpikir bahwa Temari pasti bisa mengatasi banyak hal sendirian, bahkan menembus langit sekali pun.

"Hah, yang benar saja."

Tapi, toh, pada akhirnya gadis itu tertawa, mengembangkan kurva lengkung yang sudah lama tidak ia tujukan untuknya. Sedang pemuda berambut hitam itu ikut tersenyum sambil menatap lekat-lekat pada mantan Tunangannya yang mulai membuka buku.

Tidak ada yang protes atas keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. Biar saja Temari dengan bukunya dan Shikamaru dengan kegiatannya menatap kakak tertua sabaku.

Tapi tahu-tahu saja pemuda itu membuka mulut, masih denga wajah mengantuk yang biasa ia pasang.

"Shikadai."

Temari mengangkat kepalanya, mengertukan alis tanda bingung, "Apanya?"

"Ia akan memiliki rambut hitam keluarga Nara dan mata hijaumu, ah, juga sifat keras kepalamu."

Shikamaru malah tersenyum dan mengabaikan raut bingung Temari yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Hantunya."

Gadis itu tertawa sambil memutar bola matanya, "Astaga, kupikir kau sudah menyerah."

"Aku memang sudah menyerah," Shikamaru menyenderkan punggungnya dan kembali menampilkan kebiasaannya, menguap. Temari mendengus sebagai jawaban dan kembali pada lembaran terakhir yang ia baca, namun gerakanya terhenti ketika mendengar lanjutan tak terduga dari si Pemuda Nara, "Padamu, aku menyerah padamu."

Gadis itu tak menyadari kepalan di tangannya sendiri, "Kalau sudah menyerah kenapa kemari?"

Lebih seperti lirihan daripada pertanyaan.

"Aku sudah janji, bukan? Aku akan datang lagi besok."

Manik hitam kelam Shikmaru menatap dalam-dalam gadis di depannya yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah kalut.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, bahwa masing-masing dari mereka hanya punya satu hati.

Pun juga sama-sama tahu, bahwa masing-masing dari mereka saling menitipkan hati yang hanya satu itu.

Dan dulu, dulu sekali, ketika mereka belum mengerti bagaimana cara menjaganya, mereka malah tanpa sadar menggenggamnya hingga hancur. Maka dari itu seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi janji hari esok untuk mereka.

"Terserah kau saja."

Temari masih tak menyadari suaranya yang terdengar agak bergetar, juga mata Shikamaru yang tak lepas darinya. Atau bahkan suara-suara aneh yang terdengar dari balik rak di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

"Psst … apa kau mendengarnya, Naruto?"

"Psst … aku tak tahu kalau mereka sedekat ini, Sakura-chan."

Dua kepala dengan warna surai yang berbeda menyembul dari balik buku yang menutupi wajah mereka, cover depan buku tersebut terlihat terbalik, sepertinya mereka tidak berniat membaca. Mereka bersembunyi di balik rak buku yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan, tentang korban kebakaran itu …." Naruto menelan ludahnya, ia tak berani melanjutkan. Sedang Sakura hanya balik menatap pemuda itu dengan raut yang sama tegangnya.

"Kita kerjakan tugas biologi itu nanti dan datang lagi besok ke sini, sekarang kita keluar saja."

Sakura buru-buru mengangguk mengiyakan, tangannya mengapit lengan pemuda di sampingnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan kelima kita lari keluar, ok?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan tanpa peduli bisikkan di kepalanya bahwa lima hitungan itu terlalu lama!

"1 …2 … Ayo!"

"Kau belum menghitungnya sampai lima, bodoh!"

Naruto hanya tertawa ketika gadis yang tangannya berada di dalam genggamannya itu mencak-mencak dengan suara setengah berbisik. Biarkan saja kalau pasangan 'Masa lalu' itu menangkap basah mereka. Dan biarkan saja tatapan orang-orang yang menatap mereka aneh.

Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa kegiatan memata-matai mereka sebenarnya berbalik. Sebab ada sepasang Onyx yang ikut mengamati mereka.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, ya, Matsuri. Sepertinya Neji-nii pulang bersama Tenten, padahal sebentar lagi hujan. Kau juga berhati-hati, ya dijalan."

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan, ia melambaikan satu tangannya ketika mobil yang dinaiki Putri Hyuuga itu melaju meninggalkannya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Matsuri menghela napas, sebenarnya ia memiliki pekerjaan untuk memastikan tiga Sabaku bersaudara pulang ke rumah. Tapi Tuan Muda Kankuro lebih suka naik motor kesayangannya dari pada harus diantar jemput, juga Nona Temari yang menolak tugas kekanak-kanakannya tersebut, mengingat mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah utama sedang dirinya ke rumah khusus pelayan Sabaku.

Semantara si Bungsu, ia bahkan dilarang bertemu dengannya, di sekolah pun harus menjaga jarak.

Matsuri merasakan setetes, dua tetes air menyentuh kulit mulusnya, hingga akhirnya disusul oleh serbuan titik air dari langit.

Gadis itu menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan, sementara kakinya melangkah cepat ke halte bis tempatnya biasa menunggu.

Ia menyibak beberapa tetes hujan yang sempat mengenai baju dan tasnya, berharap dengan itu ia tidak akan membuatnya terserang flu. Matsuri mengambil duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping, berharap bis yang ditunggu segera datang.

Betapa kagetnya gadis itu ketika yang ia dapti malah pemuda bermabut merah sedang duduk tak jauh darinya, ia menatap datar pada langit yang menumpahkan air hujan.

"… Tuan Muda?"

Matsuri bertanya hati-hati, ia takut melanggar perintah Tuan Rasa. Pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah yang masih sama datarnya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Bukankah mobil keluarga Utama sudah datang menjemput?"

Lama tanpa jawaban, Gaara hanya menatap Matsuri lekat-lekat, membuatnya sedikit risih, "Tuan Mu-"

"Matsuri, apa kau percaya tentang hari esok?"

Ucapan gadis itu terpotong oleh pertanyaan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Aku mempercayainya jika Tuan menginginkannya, juga tidak akan mempercayainya jika Tuan menyuruhku demikian."

Matsuri tidak menyadari senyum miris yang terlukis di wajah Sang Tuan.

"Apa kau juga akan berhenti mengikuti perintah ayahku jika aku memintanya? Atau membuang janjimu pada ibuku jika aku menyuruhmu seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu maish mantap gadis di depannya lekat-lekat, begitu pun Matsuri yang tanpa takut menatap bakik manik Tuannya. Lama, sebelum akhirnya Matsuri kembali bersuara, "Aku akan menghubungi keluarga utama untuk menyuruh mereka menjemput Anda di sini."

Gadis itu merogoh kantongnya, mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon pihak keluarga Utama. Apa yang mereka lakukan, kenapa meninggalkan anak emas Tuan Besar seperti ini?

Tapi sebuah pesan masuk dari Tenten justru terbuka lebih dulu. Dan isi dari pesan itu sukses membuat manik tenang Matsuri melebar sempurna.

"Tuan …."

Gaara menoleh, perasaannya mulai tidak enak ketika melihat Matsuri memasang raut kaku di wajahnya.

"Tuan, seseorang menyebar foto Nona Temari dengan Tuan Shikamaru terlihat sedang berciuman."

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Datang Lagi Saja Besok

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : .TYPO

.

.

.

Langit terus menumpahkan titik-titik air, mulai dari rintikan hingga jatuh mengeroyok bumi. Pria bersurai perak dengan masker menutupi wajahnya itu menatap anak didiknya frustasi. Tinggal satu bulan lagi kegiatan festival budaya akan diselenggarakan, tapi belum ada laporan satu pun dari setiap klub.

"Sudah kubilang, waktu kita tinggal satu bulan lagi. Selain proker dan laporan kegiatan klub, ada banyak hal lain yang harus disiapkan, aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalian tidak menjalankan perintahku."

Keenam anggota OSIS Konoha High itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah menunduk ke bawah. Waktu jam pulang sudah lewat sedari tadi, namun hujan lebat di luar tak lantas membuat kepala sekolah ini berbaik hati dan melepas mereka begitu saja.

"Ino, bukankah mudah bagimu untuk meminta Proker dan laporan kegiatan dari kekasihmu itu?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mendongak dengan wajah takut-takut, "A-aku belum sempat, Sensei."

"Belum sempat bagaimana? Kalian selalu pulang bersama, bukan?"

Ino tidak berani menjawab selain kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Memang salahnya sendiri menganggap enteng perkerjaan OSIS.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chouji?"

Chouji menelan ludahnya, "Karui hanya mau memberikan prokernya jika aku berhasil mengalahkannya dalam lomba makan, tapi hasil kami selalu seri, Sensei, ma-maaf …."

Kakashi mendengus dari balik maskernya, "Naruto, Sakura, aku selalu melihat kalian bersama-sama, bagaimana hasil laporan kalian?"

Naruto dan Sakura mengangkat kepala mereka, saling menoleh dan melempar tatapan satu sama lain.

"Hinata selalu menghindar setiap aku datang ke kelas atau ruang klubnya," Naruto lebih dulu menyahut setelah Sakura memasang wajah memelas, meminta pertolongan.

"S-Sasuke … aku belum sempat bertemu Sasuke, Sensei."

Lagi-lagi kepala sekolah Konoha High hanya bisa mendengus kesal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua pemuda terakhir, "Bagaimana dengan kalian, Neji, Shikamaru?"

"Ketua klub drama belum menyelesaikan laporan kegiatan klubnya." Walau tetap merasa bersalah karna tidak bisa memberikan laporan yang memuaskan, Neji tetap berwajah datar.

Sedangkan satu pemuda terakhir yang tersisa hanya bisa menguap dan berujar 'merepotkan' sebelum akhirnya ikut memberikan jawaban, "Kau tahu sendiri siapa Temari, Sensei."

Mendengar jawaban terakhir dari Shikamaru, Kakashi menatap tajam pada keenam anggota OSIS di hadapannya, "Tolonglah, jangan menganggap tugas ini sebagai mainan, festival budaya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi sekolah ini. Jangan lari dari tanggung jawab kalian dan tetaplah fokus pada tugas kalian masing-masing. Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus membawa proker dan laporan itu dua hari dari sekarang!"

Kakashi nyaris menggebrak meja saking kesalnya, jika saja pintu ruang kepala sekolah tidak dibuka tiba-tiba.

"Halo, Kakashi!"

Asuma Sarutobi dan istrinya yang sedang hamil besar, Kurenai Sarutobi, membuka pintu begitu saja. Mereka masuk sambil memamerkan senyum, tampak tidak mempedulikan suasana mencekam yang mengisi ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Ada apa, Asuma? Aku sedang sibuk."

Walau dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan dari atasannya, guru olahraga yang tidak bisa lepas dari rokoknya itu tetap saja memasang senyum, ia berjalan mendekati meja kepala sekolah sambil menggandeng istirnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mau pamit pulang." Pria berjenggot itu menjawab santai, kemudian melanjutkan sembari menoleh pada keenam murid yang masih tersisa di sana, "kalian juga sebaiknya pulang, hujan semakin deras di luar."

"Yasudah, pulang sana, tumben sekali pake' pamitan."

"Duh, Kakashi-Sensei, Anda jadi terlihat semakin menyeramkan kalau marah-marah terus," Kurenai tertawa diikuti suaminya yang ikut tersenyum senang mendengar ledekkannya.

"Aku sebentar lagi akan punya anak, loh. Kau juga carilah istri, jangan urusi anak-anak ini terus, pantas saja rambutmu mulai memutih, hahahahhaha."

Mendengar lawakan Asuma yang sebanrnya tidak lucu, membuat keenam anggota OSIS di ruangan itu ikut tertawa sembunyi-sembunyi. Rasanya Kakashi ingin menyumpal mulut mereka agar diam. Pria bermasker itu meringis dan memijat pelipisnya, kalau sudah seperti ini ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan cari istri dan kalian silahkan pulang. Untuk OSIS, kerjakan tugas kalian dengan baik."

Asuma masih saja tertawa ketika keluar ruangan, sedang para anggota OSIS mulai bersiap untuk pulang, mereka ikut pamit dan beranjak ke luar ruangan. Namun ketika mereka sudah di ambang pintu, Kakashi kembali bersuara.

"Ketua OSIS, boleh kita bicara berdua?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang dibicarakan mereka di dalam, ya?"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu masuk saja sana, Naruto."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mendengus mendengar jawaban temannya.

"Omong-omong, Sakura, aku tidak bisa mengatarmu hari ini, tapi tenang! Aku akan memesankan taksi untukmu!"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hah? Siapa juga yang minta kau antar? Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi, Sakura-chan, …"

Sebagai seorang pria, jelas saja jika Naruto merasa berat hati meninggalkan seorang gadis pulang di cuaca mendung seperti ini, terlebih ia adalah gadis yang berhasil membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Apalagi?"

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan cerita yang Shikamaru katakan di perpustakaan?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sesaat, matanya beralih pada koridor sekolah yang nampak sepi, seketika raut wajahnya berubah kaku.

"Kalau begitu antar aku sampai gerbang sekolah!"

Tapi memang dasar sifat keras kepalanya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir, Naruto hanya bisa mengehela napas pasrah.

.

.

.

Begitu rapat dengan kepala sekolah selesai, Neji langsung berlari menuju ruang klub drama. Ada janji untuk pulang bersama dengan sang Ketua Klub di akhir sekolah.

Tapi mana tahu dirinya akan pulang terlambat karna rapat dadakan ini, entah gadis itu masih menunggunya atau tidak.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, melihat mendung gelap di langit membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan nasib gadis bercepol itu.

Dalam hati ia berharap, Tenten tidak ada di sana. Tidak masalah baginya jika ia pulang lebih dulu. Ia akan lebih merasa bersalah jika gadis itu tetap menunggunya di tengah mendung begini.

Dan Tuhan sungguh baik. Ia mengabulkan harapan sepintas pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Ruang klub sudah sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Tenten pasti sudah pulang.

Tapi walau harapannya terkabul, walau seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah, entah kenapa Neji merasa sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya begitu melihat tidak ada senyum Tenten yang menyambutnya di sana.

Perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada rasa tidak enak hati ketika menolak tawaran dari pemuda berambut kuning itu. Bukan karna langit yang sebentar lagi akan menjatuhkan butiran air hujan, atau juga jam pulang yang kelewat sore, tapi karna Sakura tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaan kawannya. Pemuda itu terlalu baik, sungguh terlalu baik.

Dalam langkahnya menuju halte bus, gadis itu hanya menunduk. Mengabaikan langit mendung yang mewakilkan suasana hatinya dan memilih menatap kakinya yang terus melangkah.

Sakura tahu, tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadapnya. Dan ia merasa sangat jahat dengan melakukan ini semua. Karna bagaimana pun, Sakura tidak ingin menjauh dari orang yang berharga baginya. Bahkan jika ia lari seperti ini, ia berharap pemuda itu mengejarnya.

Ia terkekeh sendiri seperti orang bodoh, mengingat betapa serakah dirinya. Betapa jahatnya ia.

Kadang-kadang ia berpikir, bagaimana jika Naruto pindah ke lain hati, berhenti mengganggunya dan berhenti menemaninya?

Pasti baik sekali. Ia juga berharap temannya itu bisa menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri. Tapi mungkin, mungkin saja, semuanya tidak akan sama. Rasanya sedikit sepi.

Kemudian ia akan menemui satu lagi pertanyaan. Satu pertanyaan yang tidak berani ia katakan pada siapapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Satu pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabnya.

'Apa suatu saat aku bisa menyukainya?'

Dan ketika kata-kata itu bergema di kepalanya, menggetarkan hatinya yang mulai menghangat, sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu olahraga berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu. Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak menatap si empunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Irisnya membulat sempurna, Sakura membeku tanpa memberikan jawaban. Bahkan ketika pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu menarik pergelangan tangannya dan melarikan diri dari serbuan titik air yang jatuh dari langit. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki ketua klub olahraga menuju tempatnya memarkir kendaraan.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada gadis itu, diliriknya sesaat iris hijau yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menybakkan air dari seragamnya yang sedikit basah.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kenapa, Sasuke-kun."

Si Bungsu Uchiha memutar matanya malas, "Bukankah kau terus-terusan mencariku dan menginginkan program kerja klubku? Ada di rumah. Ayo kita ke rumahku." Ia mengeluarkan jas hujan dari dalam jok motornya dan mengulurkannya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ke rumahmu?"

"Cepatlah sedikit, hujannya semakin deras, aku tidak ingin terserang flu."

Sasuke masih menyondorkan jas hujan yang biasa ia kenakan pada gadis yang masih membeku, sedang dirinya sendiri hanya berbalut jaket anti air. Sakura tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya diraih juga jas hujan yang sewarna dengan rambut pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu.

.

.

.

Hujan turun sampai langit berubah hitam seutuhnya. Bulan tak nampak di langit, memilih bersembunyi di balik awan gelap yang menjadi saksi akan cinta manusia yang tak pernah sampai.

Sedang di bawah langit sana, seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap berlari tergesa memasuki rumahnya yang megah.

Dibelakangnya seorang gadis mengekori dengan raut wajah yang sama tegangnya dengan si pemuda.

Hingga mereka membuka pintu ruangan sang kepala keluarga Sabaku dengan kasar, mengabaikan tatapan takut para pelayan.

"DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU MALU!"

TAK!

Taman belakang ruang kepala keluarga Sabaku yang hanya dibatasi oleh pintu geser itu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang yang memilih berhujan-hujanan ketimbang menikmati selimut dan teh hangat.

Helaian rotan yang dikepang menjadi satu mengayun dan mendarat keras di kaki mulus anak sulung Sabaku. Hujan deras membasahi seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ayah, hentikan!"

Gaara langsung berlari mendekap sang Ayah, mengabaikan Matsuri yang hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Diam kau, Gaara! Kakakmu ini tidak tahu malu! Sudah kukatakan jangan dekati pemuda Nara itu lagi!"

TAK!

Pemuda berambut merah itu membiarkan air hujan ikut membasahi kulitnya. Dalam sela-sela usahanya menghentikkan gerakkan sang Ayah, pemuda itu melirik betis kakaknya yang memamerkan bekas kemerahan.

Rotan kembali diangkat tinggi-tinggi, siap mengayun kembali.

"Aku mohon, Ayah!"

Rasa terlihat geram, anak kesayangannya memilih membela kakaknya dibanding harga diri keluarga Sabaku. Belum sempat ia melempaskan genggaman tangan sang Anak bungsu yang terus menahannya, seseorang kembali masuk.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Kankuro menatap Matsuri sesaat dan beralih pada Gaara dan ayahnya. Pandangannya berubah garang ketika melihat kondisi kakak sulungnya yang kuyup oleh hujan.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari siapapun, ia berlari menghampiri Temari.

"Apa yang sampah sepertimu lakukan disini, hah?!"

"Ayah, sudahlah!"

Gaara berusaha menahan ayahnya, ia biarkan Kankuro membawa Temari ke dalam. Ada rasa khawatir ketika melihat Temari terus menunduk dan berusaha berjalan seakan tak merasakan sakit di kakinya.

"Matsuri, tolong jaga kakakku."

Gaara menoleh sesaat ke arah gadis berambut coklat yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu, sementara kedua tangannya masih menahan sang Ayah.

"Matsuri? Kankuro? Hah, kenapa lalat-lalat bisa memasuki rumahku? Apa karna perbuatan sampah Temari?"

Kankuro menghentikkan langkahnya di depan pintu, bahunya bergetar hebat karna emosi begitu mendengar suara ayahnya yang menohok telinga.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku dapat menerima jika kau menendangku dari rumah mewahmu ini. Tapi tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti kakakku!"

Tanpa menoleh kembali pada sang Ayah, Kankuro melanjutkan langkahnya.

Untuk sesaat, Matsuri tetap berdiri di sana dan membiarkan Kankuro beserta Temari meninggalkan ruangan, ia menatap kepala keluarga Sabaku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, hingga akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mengekori Kankuro.

Walau pun ketiga orang itu sudah lenyap dari ruangan, meninggalkan dirinya dan anak kesayangannya di tengah hujan, laki-laki itu tetap saja memasang wajah tidak terima.

Namun kemudian Ia tertawa. Tertawa keras sampai matanya menyipit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAU LIHAT ITU KARURA? KAU LIHAT ITU, BUKAN? GADIS JALANG ITU BERANI MENATAPKU! HAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawanya terus menggema, walau hujan berusaha meredamnya.

Manik kemerahan itu menutup, dikepalkan tangannya erat-erat sebagai luapan kemarahannya pada diri sendiri. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan, ada banyak pula perasaan yang tercampur aduk di benaknya.

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, pemuda itu bersumpah.

Bahwa Sabaku no Gaara akan selalu mematuhi perintah ayahnya dan melindungi keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Datang Lagi Saja Besok

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : .TYPO

.

.

.

Naruto mendecah kesal, ia menopang dagunya sembari melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Ia memilih meninggalkan Sakura hanya untuk makan malam rutin Bersama keluarga. Lihat saja, kini ia harus menunggu Ayahnya yang datang terlambat, sementara ibu dan sepupunya terus bicara tanpa henti, menggosipkan hal ini dan itu, membicarakn tas merk ini atau itu.

Konoha yang diguyur hujan terlihat jauh lebih cantik. Cahaya lampu jalan yang ditabrak hujan memerlihatkan kelap-kelip cahaya keemasan. Beberapa orang berhenti sejenak dan memilih berteduh di depan toko-toko jalan, bahkan di depan restoran tempat pemuda itu berada.

Lagi-lagi ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak ketika melihat derasnya hujan di luar sana. Bayang-bayang gadis berambut merah muda itu memenuhi kepala kuningnya.

Sedang apa dia? Apakah ia terjebak hujan atau malah sudah tiba di rumahnya?

Naruto semakin khawatir saja mengingat gadis itu berjalan sambil terus menunduk tadi, ia menyesal tak sampai mengantarnya pulang.

Hingga sebuah suara yang ditunggu-tunggu berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Maafkan Ayah datang terlambat!"

Pria yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengannya tertawa hati-hati, ia menyibakkan mantelnya sebelum duduk di hadapan anak laki-lakinya.

"Huh, kau ini masih saja terlambat, kami hampir mati kelaparan menunggumu."

Narutonya hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar ocehan ibunya, padahal wanita itu sudah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen sebelum Ayahnya tiba.

"Paman benar-benar payah, aku tidak menyangka kau pernah menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah kami."

"Ahaha, maafkan aku, Karin. Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kita pesan makanan saja, ok?"

Namikaze Minato memang pandai mengelak, pantas saja ia bisa menikahi putri kesayangan Klan Uzumaki.

Sementara Naruto tidak seantusias ibu dan sepupunya, ia masih setia memandangi hujan di luar jendela.

Melihat anaknya yang nampak galau, bahkan ketika makanan yang dipesan telah tersaji di hadapannya, lantas membuat sang Ayah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa yang mengganggu Anak Ayah seperti ini, hm?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sangat kesal setiap kali mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Anak Ayah', Karin selalu tertawa begitu mendengarnya.

Tapi kesampingan saja rasa kesalnya, toh rasa laparnya jauh lebih besar.

Ia tolehkan kepala kuningnya dan mulai beralih pada ramen yang mengepulkan asap hangat, pemuda itu sudah mengangkat sumpitnya, sebelum ia kembali menatap ayahnya kesal sembari bergumam, "Kenapa kita harus melakukan hal ini setiap minggu, sih."

Ada kekehan kecil melihat putra semata wayangnya menatapnya seperti itu, "Tentu saja agar keluarga kita tetap harmonis dan penuh cinta. Lagi pula Karin juga akan senang jika bisa makan Bersama keluarganya seperti ini mengingat ia tinggal jauh dari ayah ibunya, bukan begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Ayahku menitipkan salamnya untukmu, Paman. Tapi sepertinya anakmu ini tidak terima, sedari tadi ia pandagi hujan di luar sana, seolah-olah ada gadis yang sedang ia pikirkan."

Mendengar kalimat sepupunya yang asal bicara itu sontak membuat wajahnya memerah, "Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak memikirkan siapapun!"

"Ara, ara. Naruto sudah besar rupanya, hihi."

"Hahaha, lain kali kau boleh mengajaknya kemari, jadi tak perlu kau pikirkan sampai segitunya."

Ayah dan Ibunya malah tertawa melihat wajah merah anak laki-lakinya, sementara gadis berkacamata di hadapannya tersenyum meledek.

"Bukan seperti itu, Ayah …" Mulut Karin memang menyebalkan, begitu juga Ayah dan Ibunya yang gampang menelan ocehannya, kalau sudah begini Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. "Aku hanya lelah dengan kegiatan OSIS."

"OSIS?"

Hanya perasaannya saja atau air muka ayahnya sedikit berubah? Tawanya tiba-tiba terhenti dan keningnya sedikit mengerut.

"Iya, kami diminta menagih program kerja ke setiap klub untuk mendukung penyelenggaraan Festival Budaya. Apa saat kau menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, hal ini juga dilakukan?"

Sementara kedua perempuan di meja itu memilih menyantap ramen mereka, Ayahnya malah terlihat semakin kikuk. Pria itu bahkan sempat berdeham kecil.

"Aku rasa tidak, tapi jika Kakashi memerlukan bantuanmu, maka bantulah dia."

Naruto tertegun sesaat melihat kilatan cahaya di manik ayahnya, sebelum akhirnya Pria itu beralih menyantap ramen yang ia pesan.

"Oh, ya, Paman. Apa kau tahu sesuatu soal hantu-maksudku, kebakaran yang melanda sekolah kami?"

Lagi-lagi, dari ekor matanya, Naruto bisa melihat gerak gerik ayahnya yang kembali kaku begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari sepupunya.

"Apa benar kebakaran itu menewaskan seorang siswa? Apa ia menjadi hantu?"

Kepala keluarga Uzumaki itu belum membalas satu pertanyaan pun, sementara sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu malah kembali menimpali.

Tapi biarlah, ia juga ingin tahu cerita yang ia dengar di Perpustakaan tadi. "Ah, temanku juga membicarakannya di sekolah, Ayah."

Untuk sesaat, Minato kembali tertegun. Ia terdiam sembari menatap mangkuk ramen yang sudah habis setengah. Kemudian, tanpa disadari oleh si Penanya maupun isteri yang duduk di sampingnya, Pria itu melukiskan sebaris senyum.

"Anak laki-laki yang begitu menyukai ramen, setelah mati tidak akan jadi hantu."

"Ahahah, maksudmu Naruto? Kalau dia 'sih pasti akan datang menghantuiku! Hahaha…."

Entah mengapa, baik Kusina maupun Karin, malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Ayahnya. Pertanyaan yang gadis itu lontarkan melayang begitu saja.

Tidak puas melihat arah pembicaraan mereka, Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, tentang kebakaran itu?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, Minato malah tertawa lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan raut bingung anak laki-lakinya.

"Aku sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu dua kali hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto semakin penasaran saja dengan jawaban ayahnya, tapi ibunya lebih dulu menegur pemuda itu untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara ketika makan. Benar juga, ramen yang ia pesan sudah hampir mendingin.

Biarlah, lain kali saja ia tanyakan hal ini pada ayahnya. Kesal juga mendengar Karin terus menyebutnya penakut.

Sementara, jauh di dalam hati Naruto, ia tahu betul pasti ayahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sebab Namikaze Minato itu sangat pandai mengelak.

.

.

.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

'Mana bisa, bodoh!'

Sakura merutuki nasibnya yang bisa tersasar sampai ke kediaman Uchiha. Sungguh rumah bergaya modern yang megah.

Ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang menghadap ke perapian. Lumayan menghatkan tubuh di cuaca seperti ini.

Sementara Sasuke duduk di seberangnya, ia meminta seorang pelayan membawakan minuman hangat untuk mereka berdua.

Ada bingkai foto yang memamerkan keluarga besar Uchiha. Sakura bisa menebak pria tua yang duduk di satu-satunya kursi di sana adalah kakeknya, sekaligus kepala keluarga Uchiha. Sedang kedua orang tuanya berdiri di sampingnya.

Tapi sesaat kemudian gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Seseorang yang berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke, sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengannya.

Ah, pemuda yang waktu itu melempar bola di belakang sekolah!

"Ini program kerja klub olahraga."

Suara si Bungsu Uchiha mengudara, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"O-oke, terima kasih."

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa gugup berada di rumah orang yang sudah menolak perasaannya.

Ia meraih lembaran proker itu dan membaca tiap lembarnya. Gadis itu agak risih dengan suasana hening di antara mereka, hanya suara gemerisik hujan yang mengisi ruangan itu. Ia tidak bisa menebak seperti apa raut wajah pemuda di depannya itu. Lagi pula mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura bukan perempuan yang pandai mencari topik pembicaraan.

Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, biasanya Naruto yang mencairkan suasana dan membuatnya kembali ramai.

Ah, kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan orang itu di saat seperti ini?

Gadis itu melirik arloji di tangannya, kemudian bergantian menatap curah hujan yang tidak kunjung mereda.

Hari semakin larut dan ia terjebak di rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha, apa kata Ayahnya nanti?

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang membawa minuman hangat yang dipesan sang Majikan.

"Minumlah, lumayan untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Sasuke lebih dulu mengenggak minumannya, sedang Sakura mencoba meniup kepulan asap hangat dari minumannya sebelum ikut menyeruputnya.

Gadis itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, mencoba merilekskan dirinya dari suasana canggung yang tercipta.

Selain bingkai besar di dinding, ada beberapa figura kecil lainnya yang terpajang di atas perapian.

Kebanyakan figura menampilkan foto Sasuke dan pemuda berkuncir yang waktu itu bertemu dengannya. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia.

Tapi ada beberapa foto yang tidak ia kenali. Seperti foto seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan Gogle yang disangkut di atas kepalanya. Dan dari itu semua, yang paling mendominasi adalah figura seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam legam. Sakura tidak bisa mengenali kedua orang itu.

Hingga mata gadis itu menangkap sebuah figura kecil yang terletak pinggir perapian. Foto yang ia yakini sebagai Sasuke saat kecil.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tak asing. Bukan, bukan hanya itu. Ia benar-benar mengenal sosok itu.

Astaga.

"Sasuke-kun … apa dulu kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Gadis itu bertanya, ada ragu juga kalut di saat bersamaan.

Sasuke diam sesaat, dengan wajah datarnya ia kembali menjawab, "Pernah."

"Apa-"

"Wah, ada tamu rupanya."

Seorang pria paruh baya datang, membuyarkan pembicaraan mereka disana. Ia tersenyum ramah, tapi entah kenapa tampak tidak biasa di mata Sakura.

"Kakek? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kupikir kau akan menemui calon istri kakakku."

Pria itu ikut mengambil tempat dan duduk di sebelah cucunya. Sakura semakin gugup saja ketika bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi tahu-tahu saja dibatalkan. Omong-omong, siapa gadis ini?"

Sakura hampir terlonjak kaget ketika mata kelam sang Kakek beralih padanya. "A-aku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal, Tuan Madara."

"Haruno? Pemilik rumah sakit Konoha? Wah, wah. Kau sudah mengenalku rupanya. Apa kau kekasih Sasuke?"

Ada-ada saja kakek satu ini, apa ia tidak tahu kalau Sakura sudah pernah ditolak oleh cucu kesayangannya?

Gadis itu tertawa kikuk dan bermaksud meluruskan pertanyaan kakek tua itu, sebelum Sasuke lebih dulu menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tidak lihat kami sedang bermesraan?"

Pantat Ayam sialan, Sakura membatin dalam hati.

"Oh? Benarkah? Bisa saja kau Sasuke memikat hati anak pemilik rumah sakit Konoha, hahaha …"

Gadis itu meringis mendengar suara tawa Madara Uchiha, belum lagi Sasuke yang malah santai menyesap minuman hangatnya tanpa mempedulikan raut kesal Sakura.

Gadis itu menghela napas pasrah. Ia kembali melihat ke luar jendela, hujan mulai mereda.

Diliriknya lagi arloji di pergelangan tangannya, masih ada beberapa waktu lagi hingga bus terakhir tiba. Atau mungkin ia bisa memasan taksi saja.

"Tuan Madara, Sasuke-kun, hujan sudah mereda, sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum larut. Terima kasih sudah menjamuku. Aku permisi."

Sakura hendak bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk hormat, tapi kemudian kakek tua itu malah menyuruh Sasuke mengantarnya pulang, mengingat sekarang sudah jam 9 malam.

"Nah, sebagai pria jantan dari Uchiha, antarlah gadismu ini pulang."

Sebenrnya Sakura hendak menolak, ia takur merepotkan Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu malah bangkit dan mengambil jaket dank unci motornya.

"Tentu saja."

"Hahaha, itu baru cucuku. Datang lagi besok, ya, Haruno-san."

Lagi, pria itu tersenyum ramah, tapi tampak janggal. Ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya untuk mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai bentuk hormat, tapi ia abaikan sesaat.

Hingga akhirnya ia berbalik dan mengekori Sasuke, meninggalkan kepala keluarga Uchiha dengan segala kemisteriusannya.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, Ayah."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya sedang memeriksa berkas lama."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. Hujan deras seperti ini memang enak jika ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat dan papan catur sougi lengkap lawan yang seimbang.

Hanya saja saat ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk bermain catur Jepang Bersama sang Ayah. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting.

"Kau … membuka kembali kasus kebakaran itu?"

Shikaku Nara memilih mengabaikan anak laki-lakinya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Di saat seperti ini lah ia membutuhkan bantuan Yoshino untuk menghentikan anaknya atau sekedar memerahinya. Sayang dirinya sedang tak ada di rumah.

Pria yang masih lengkap dengan seragam kepolisiannya itu melempar tasnya asal, sementara tubuhnya ia rebahkan di sofa empuk kesayangannya.

"Apapun itu, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mendekati keluarga Sabaku."

Mendengar kalimat ayahnya terkesan mengelak malah membuat emosi Shikamaru memuncak. Dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu memasuki kamar dan berdiri tepat di hadapan ayahnya.

Segenggam kertas ia lemparkan di depan wajah sang Ayah. Manik pria itu membulat sesaat ketika melihat berkas kertas yang tercecer di lantai.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan teman-temanku dalam bahaya, terlebih lagi tak akan kubirakan hubunganku hancur karna hal yang tak kuketahui."

Tapi lagi-lagi Shikaku memilih diam, walau tahu anaknya melontarkan pandangan menusuk untuknya. Bahkan tak ia tolehkan kepalanya ketika pemuda itu keluar ruangan.

Matanya menatap lembaran kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Pria itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia pungut kembali kertas-kertas yang tergeletak.

Di bagian depan kumpulan kertas tersebut, ada judul yang tertulis besar-besar.

'SAKSI KASUS KEBAKARAN SMA KONOHA ; KAKASHI HATAKE, NAMIKAZE, SABAKU, UCHIHA, HARUNO.'

Pria itu merapihkan kembali berkas-berkas yang telah terkumpul, beberapa lembar kertas tersebut memuat foto dan biodata tiap saksi.

Hingga akhirnya ia sandarkan kembali punggungnya dan tersenyum pada daun pintu tempat anaknya beridir tadi, seraya berujar, "Lakukan hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan, Shikamaru."

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Datangi Lagi Saja Besok

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : .TYPO

.

.

.

Ada yang bilang setelah turun hujan, hal-hal baik akan datang menggantikan. Awan gelap akan beranjak diri dan memersilahkan matahari kembali menduduki langit pagi.

Tapi walaupun mentari sudah kembali menebar sinarnya, bahkan pelangi sudah melengkung di langit, hati pria berambut perak ini tetap diselimuti awan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, bukan karna masker hitam yang ia kenakan, tapi karna kepalanya yang terus menunduk. Seakan-akan tanah dan sepatunya adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan di dunia.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri di tempat tujuannya.

Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepatunya yang mulai basah karna genangan air bekas hujan kemarin.

Dari balik masker hitamnya, kepala sekolah muda itu tersenyum memberi salam pada benda bisu di hadapannya. Toh, yang ia bayangkan saat ini bukanlah sebongkah batu nisan, tapi kawannya yang paling berharga.

"Selamat Pagi, Obito."

Walau tahu tak akan dapat jawaban, pria itu tampak tak peduli. Ia meletakkan dua cangkir kopi kaleng hangat dan duduk bersila di depan pusara yang menorehkan nama 'Obito Uchiha', seakan memberi suguhan pada seseorang yang sedang ia kunjungi.

"Aku gagal lagi, Haruno-san masih saja melarangku bertemu dengan Rin. Mereka bilang aku hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan masa lalunya dan membuat kondisinya semakin menurun."

Kakashi meniup kopi yang ia bawa, membuat kepulan asap di udara.

"Untunglah Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku, juga Haruno-san sepertinya punya pikiran yang sama, tidak ingin gadis itu ikut campur pada masalah ini. Tapi sepertinya aku malah menyeret mereka semua ke dalam masalah besar."

Kakashi menatap lamat-lamat kopi yang ia sajikan untuk lawan bicaranya, sudah tidak ada lagi uap hangat yang keluar dari itu beralih, kemudian menyeruput kopi miliknya sendiri untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Dalam satu tenggakan, habis sudah kopi hitam digenggamannya. Ia hembuskan napasnya kasar seraya tersenyum pada kopi kaleng yang tak tersentuh dan pusara dihadapannya bergantian.

"Kau tahu apa yang Rin usulkan untuk drama Festival sekolah kita saat itu?"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Kakashi melanjutkan sembari tersenyum, "Tepat sekali, Putri Tidur. Lalu siapa yang akan membangunkannya jika Pangerannya lebih dulu mati? Kau memang tidak berubah, masih tidak suka kopi dan tetaplah payah."

.

.

.

Sebagai ketua OSIS yang baik, Shikamaru akan datang paling dulu ke sekolah.

Sayangnya kebiasaan itu tidak ia bentuk dari pertama menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, melainkan baru beberapa hari yang lalu, ibunya bahkan sampai terheran-heran.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau hari di mana ia memutuskan untuk bangun pagi adalah hari ketika ia bertemu dengan mantan tunangannya.

Shikamaru terlihat tenang ketika memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang masih terbuka lebar, biasanya ia harus lari mengejar pintu yang akan tertutup atau bahkan memanjat gerbang belakang.

Tapi dari pada itu, ada hal lain yang memkasanya datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Menjauhi ayahnya dan menemui Hatake Kakashi. Pembicaraannya dengan sang Ayah semalam membuat otak jeniusnya berhenti berpikir. Bahkan sampai ibunya pulang, Ayah dan Anak itu tak menegur satu sama lain.

Makanya hari ini, ia harus bertemu kepala sekolah bermasker itu dan meminta penjelasan darinya sebelum kembali menemui sang Ayah.

Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, sedang tangannya yang lain tengah sibuk memainkan handphone keluar terbaru miliknya.

Pemuda berkuncir satu itu menguap lebar ketika mendapati tak ada satu pun pesan masuk dari anggota OSIS yang lain, pasti Kakashi belum datang.

Ia beralih dan mulai melirik orang-orang disekitarnya, mereka terlihat berbisik satu sama lain.

Yah, memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum, walau pun pemalas dan tukang tidur, ketua OSIS Konoha High ini punya banyak penggemar.

Tapi entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang tatapan mereka terlihat berbeda?

Shikamaru memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celana. Siapa peduli dengan omongan orang lain, biar saja mulut mereka berbusa dengan gosip murahan yang mereka bawa.

Pemuda itu hendak kembali menguap lebar dan melanjutkan langkah santainya, tepat sebelum ia mendapati pemandanagan di hadapannya, di tengah lapangan sana.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian juga ingin bertemu Kakashi-senp … Kakashi-sensei?"

Ino, Sakura dan Naruto baru saja tiba di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Walau tahu kepala sekolah mereka biasa datang terlambat, tetap saja ketiga anggota OSIS itu datang sesuai waktu yang dijanjikan. Tapi sepertinya mereka kalah cepat, sebab seorang pemuda bermbut hitam sudah lebih dulu tiba di sana.

Di antara mereka bertiga, Sakura yang paling pertama menyadari siapa gerangan pemuda itu. Ia adalah pria yang sama yang ia lihat di foto keluarga Uchiha!

"Kau … Uchiha, bukan?" agak ragu, Sakura bertanya hati-hati. Sementara kedua rekannya hanya bisa memandang dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ah, maaf, aku belum memerkenalkan diriku, namaku Uchiha Itachi, aku alumni sekolah ini dan mantan adik kelas Kakashi-sensei."

Ino dan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk dan ikut memerkenalkan diri. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam. Seperti dugaannya, pemuda bernama Itachi ini adalah kakaknya Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa foto Sasuke kecil yang ia lihat kemarin mirip dengan seseorang di masa lalunya?

Sakura tiba-tiba tersadar dan tersenyum kikuk, kemudian ikut memerkenalkan diri ketika Ino menyikut lengannya.

"Kemana Kakashi-sensei? Dia sendiri yang bilang untuk kumpul pagi ini, bukan?"

Ino masih saja mengeluh ketika mendapati ruang kepala sekolahnya masih terkunci rapat. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras sebagai luapan kekesalan.

"Memang payah sekali kepala sekolahmu itu, Ino! Giliran sudah dapat prokernya, ia malah menghilang."

Tak mau ketinggalan, Sakura mengesampingkan perasaan mengganjal di hatinya dan memilih ikut menimpali temannya. Surai merah madu milik Sekretaris OSIS itu bergerak seirama hembusan angin dari jendela di sebelahnya.

Sementara Uchiha Itachi tampak menyunggingkan seutas senyum entah karna apa, yang sayangnya tak disadari oleh ketiga anggota OSIS di sana. Pemuda itu juga tertawa kecil begitu melihat seinornya dihina-hina oleh anak didiknya sendiri.

"Kalian enak sudah dapat, aku belum mendapatkan apapun dari Hinata, huh. Lagipula, kemana yang lain? Kenapa anggota OSIS yang kumpul hanya kita bertiga?"

Sakura melirik pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu sesaat, baru saja ia selesai mengesampingkan perasaan mengganjalnya ketika bertemu Uchiha Itachi, sekarang malah perasaan bersalah terhadap pemuda itu yang muncul. Walau terhalang oleh Ino, ia bisa menyadari Naruto yang diam-diam mencuri pandang padanya. Ketika hal ini terjadi, Sakura pasti mendadak lupa bagaimana berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan di bawah sana.

"Kalau Shiakamaru 'sih tidak akan datang sebelum seseorang meneriakinya, sedangkan Neji, aku dengar ia sakit . Dan juga, apa Kau tidak tahu? Chouji dan Karui pergi berdua, mereka akan adu makan di seluruh restoran sea food di Konoha, ini akan jadi pertarungan terakhir!"

"Apa Chouji dan Karui pergi kencan?!"

Ino mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hendak memukul kepala bodoh Naruto keras-keras. Tapi itu semua terhenti ketika mendapati kawannya yang berdiri dekat dengan jendela mendadak terdiam.

Dari jendela yang terbuka, dengan mata yang melebar sempurna, Sakura menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lapangan di bawah sana.

"Ada apa, Saku… Astaga, Shikamaru Nara!"

Seiring dengan pekikkan Ino, orang-orang mulai mendekat ke jendela demi mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di bawah. Mendadak semua siswa keluar kelas dan merapat pada jendela koridor, mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain, ada juga yang bersorak sorai.

Naruto hanya bisa menganga seperti orang bodoh begitu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ketua OSISnya yang gagah nan berani di tengah lapangan sana.

Sementara Itachi, ia terdiam seribu Bahasa ketika melihat siapa yang beridiri di hadapan Shikamaru di bawah sana.

.

.

.

Sebagai ganti hari kemarin yang diguyur hujan lebat, hari ini matahari duduk di langit dan menebar sinarnya. Udara bersih sehabis disapu hujan begitu nyaman dihirup.

Burung yang berkicau di atas langit, semilir angin sejuk serta sapaan dari orang terdekat seharusnya mampu menyempurnakan pagi ini.

Begitu pun seharusnya dengan ketiga Sabaku bersaudara. Jarang sekali melihat mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan.

Bukannya mereka tidak dengar, tapi mereka memilih berdiam diri walau tahu orang-orang saling berbisik satu sama lain, membicarakan gossip murahan yang entah siapa pencetusnya.

"Sabaku no Temari,"

Dan di tengah-tengah lapangan sana, di antara orang-orang yang beringsut mencari tahu, Uchiha Sasuke dengan berani menghentikan langkah mereka.

Yang dipanggil memilih melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut _stocking_ hitam dengan angkuh, berlalu mengabaikan si pencari perkara. Kankuro lah yang membalas panggilan tersebut dengan melempar tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

Tapi diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Gaara yang berhenti dan menoleh.

Mendapati respon dingin dari calon korbannya, Uchiha Sasuke pura-pura ikut mengabaikan dua orang yang telah lalu dan beralih pada sisanya.

"Gaara, beritahu kakakmu, jangan ganggu kakakku dengan perilaku murahannya itu. Apa-apaan, berciuman di lingkungan sekolah? Dengan mantan pacarnya pula."

"Hey, tutup mulutmu, Uchiha!"

Nah, baru dipancing begitu Kankuro langsung panas, bahkan kakak tertuanya ikut terdiam, walau tidak membalikan badannya. Sasuke tersenyum menang dalam hati.

"Itu semua hanya salah paham, Uchiha. Akan aku pastikan hal itu tak akan terulang lagi."

"Salah paham? Huh, Kakakmu itu tidak benar-benar mempedulikan dirimu dan keluargamu, ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa kembali dengan mantan pacarnya itu."

Tak ada yang berubah dari ruat wajah Gaara, ia tetap terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang langsung menarik kerah baju pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Aku bilang tutup mulutmu."

"Kankuro, jaga bicaramu, ia keluarga calon mempelai Temari."

Kankuro tak memerdulikan peringatan adiknya, kedua tangannya malah semakin kuat manarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"Pantas saja kau dibuang ayahmu, lihat perbedaan antara kau dengan adikmu."

Ada perasaan menang di hati Sasuke ketika melihat lawannya terdiam seribu Bahasa. Walau matanya semakin menajam, tapi Kankuro hanya bisa menggeretakan giginya sebagai luapan kesal.

Karna jauh di dalam hatinya, Kankuro sudah lebih dulu mengiyakan kenyataan itu.

"Cukup sampai di situ."

Semua orang terdiam, Gaara dan Kankuro tidak percaya mendengar suara kakaknya mengudara. Bahkan mereka yang sempat saling berbisik ikut membisu di tempat.

Temari tidak pernah mengurusi orang-orang semacam ini. Apakah orang-orang mengatakan hal baik atau buruk tentang dirinya, ia tidak peduli. Sempurna di segala bidang, anak tertua dari keluarga terpandang, Gadis itu disegani oleh semua orang.

Maka ketika ia memilih menoleh dan membalikan tubuhnya, menghampiri si Bungsu Uchiha, semua orang meneguk ludahnya.

Pun sama halnya dengan Sasuke, bulu kuduknya sempat meremang.

"Aku minta maaf karna telah membuat keluargamu repot, Uchiha."

Namun, tanpa disangka oleh siapapun, gadis yang paling disegani itu malah menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Ia meminta maaf padanya, atas hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia perbuat.

Kankuro melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, ia tahu betul Temari tidak melakukan kesalahan, lalu kenapa ia harus meminta maaf? Sedang Sasuke tak kalah kagetnya, pemuda itu tak menyangka kalau kakak tertua Sabaku itu akan melakukannya sampai sejauh ini.

Orang-orang kembali berbisik, suara riuh kembali merangkak masuk ke telinga gadis berkuncir empat itu. Bel masuk masih belum berbunyi, sedangkan jumlah orang yang berkumpul semakin banyak.

'Apa benar mereka berciuman? Ketua OSIS dengan Temari?'

'Calon mempelai apa? Temari dengan kakaknya Uchiha?'

'Kankuro memang pembuat onar, lihat betapa tenangnya Gaara.'

'Kankuro dan Gaara benar-benar berbeda'

'Aku dengar Kankuro dibuang ayahnya dan dilarang pulang ke rumah keluarga utama Sabaku.'

Kenapa di saat seperti ini hanya hal-hal seperti itu yang bisa didengar?

Di sela-sela kepalanya yang masih menunduk, Temari mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, ia tak ingin Kankuro dan Gaara mendengar hal itu. Ia tak ingin adiknya terluka. Ia tak mau keluarganya tercemar.

Tidak. Temari sudah berjanji pada ibunya akan menjadi kakak yang baik. Ia harus kuat.

Tapi kemudian suara bisikan orang-orang mulai terdengar samar, diikuti dengan penglihatannya yang mulai mengabur dan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa berat.

"TEMARI!"

Seharusnya, tubuhnya mengikuti arus gravitasi dan berakhir mencium tanah. Tapi tepat sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebelum raganya rubuh, seseorang lebih dulu menopang tubuh gadis itu.

Shikamaru datang tepat waktu, dengan sigap pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Temari, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati suhu tidak normal dari gadis itu.

"Nara, turunkan kakakku." Walau wajahnya tidak berubah, suara si Bungsu Sabaku semakin menajam.

"Diam kau Gaara, kau tak mengerti apa yang Temari inginkan."

Gaara beralih pada Kankuro dan Shikamaru bergantian, "Dia yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini, apa sekarang kau yang paling tahu, Kankuro?"

"Lebih baik ia Bersama Nara ketimbang si Idiot Uchiha."

Seandainya kakaknya mengizinkan, Sasuke pasti sudah memukul mulut menyebalkan kankuro.

Tapi adu mulut mereka bertiga terhenti ketika mendapati aura tidak menyenangkan dari pemuda berkuncir satu itu.

"Shikamaru …?"

Ada banyak hal yang ditutupi Temari. Tapi tiap kali hal buruk terjadi padanya, entah kenapa Shikamaru bisa langsung tahu. Begitu pun alasan _stocking_ nya hari ini. Shikamaru tahu betul.

Pemuda itu berdiri, tubuh mungil digenggamnnya ia pegang erat-erat.

Kemudian dalam suara dan tatapan matanya yang menajam pemuda itu berkata,

"Mau ayahnya, atau saudaranya, atau bahkan tunangannya sekali pun, jika mereka berani menyakiti gadis ini, akan kupenjarakan mereka semua. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban atau pun melihat respon dari orang-orang yang kini diam membisu, Shikamaru langsung berlari ke ruang UKS.

Suara pemuda bermarga Nara itu tidak sampai terdengar ke jendela lantai tiga, tapi entah mengapa orang-orang di sana bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya, sementara Ino terus berteriak dan bersorak seperti orang kesurupan.

"Maju terus Shikamaru!"

Dan tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, baik Uchiha yang ada di lantai tiga, atau pun Uchiha yang ada di bawah lapangan sana, saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
